I hate this part right here
by Demonslayercutie
Summary: A sequel to I didn't steal your boyfriend. Sango and InuYasha had been doing great after they got engaged. They never agrued and were madly in love with each other. But can everything change when Kagome and Miroku make an evil plan to tear the two apart?
1. Prologue

'How did it end up like this?' Sango thought to herself as she looked out the window of InuYasha's car. She was sitting in the passenger's seat and InuYasha was driving. They left Ayame Café a while ago. They had gone there for a band meeting and left after it was over. It was snowing outside and InuYasha didn't want to get stuck at the Ayame Café for the night. The whole car ride so far was silent, except for the radio, and it was killing Sango. 'It seems like we both don't have much to talk about lately.' She thought to herself and sighed.

Sango kept looking out the window and started to sing quietly to herself.

_We're driving slow through the snow on 5__th__ Avenue_

_And right now radio's all that we can hear_

_Now we ain't talked since we left, it's so overdue_

_It's cold outside but between us it's worse in here_

Sango looked over at InuYasha and saw he was lost in his own thoughts and on driving them home safely.

Sango sighed and sang in her head.

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

She turned off the radio and InuYasha was out of his thoughts and looked at her.

"Why'd you turn off the radio?" He asked her.

Sango took a deep breath and spoke/sang.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger _

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through my fingers_

"Sango…" InuYasha started, but she cut him off. She knew he was going to tell her things would get better, if they tried harder.

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

InuYasha stared at Sango and watched her for a moment, before looking back on the road. He would take quick glances at her, but would look back at the road. (He didn't want them to get into an accident or anything.) She had never acted this way before. Sure, he knew they were getting into some fights, which never really happened before…Okay they were fighting constantly. It was over the stupidest stuff too! They made up shortly after the fights, sure, but they would have a fight shortly after they made up! InuYasha really didn't want to break the engagement off with Sango, he loved her! But he was so confused. 'Since when do we fight all the time? I never fight with Sango!' InuYasha thought.

Sango paused for a second and continued.

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

As she was singing she noticed InuYasha looked really sad and she hated seeing him this way.

_I just can't take your tears_

Sango looked back out the window; she didn't want to see his face.

_I hate this part right here_

InuYasha parked his car in their driveway, since they were home already, and looked over at Sango. "Sango…" He said as he made her look at him. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed only like a second, but was really a couple minutes. "Sango, I promise I will love you forever and no one will break us apart. I know everything is a little different right now, but it will all go back to normal soon. So please, stay with me and help us get through this."

"InuYasha…" Sango started, but InuYasha cut her off.

"I love you Sango." InuYasha said as he kissed her on the lips passionately. Sango kissed him back with just as much passion as he had put in the kiss. After the kiss ended, Sango spoke.

"I love you too InuYasha." They both got out of the car and walked into their house hand in hand.

::A week later::

Sango sighed. It was the same again; she and InuYasha had a fight earlier that day about something stupid. She knew it was over something stupid, because she had forgotten what it was they fought over. 'Was it over what we were going to have for breakfast or…Ah! I can't remember!' She thought in her head and sighed again.

InuYasha was in the study room, where he went after they had a fight, and Sango was sitting on the couch, in the living room, flipping through the channels to find that nothing was on.

_Every day, seven takes of the same old scene_

_Seems we're bound by the laws of the same routine_

'Couldn't we get along like a normal couple?' Sango thought as she looked at the time, 11:56 p.m. 'I better go to bed. I have that breakfast thing with Ayame tomorrow.' She thought as she turned off the TV. She got off of the couch and was about to head upstairs when she passed the study room. She stopped in front of it. 'Should I tell him goodnight, or say I'm going to bed or say something to him?' She asked herself in her head.

Finally after debating which she should do she opened the door to the study room and peeked in. She saw InuYasha sitting by the window, looking out. She watched him for a moment before saying, "I'm going to bed. It's almost 12 am and I have that thing with Ayame tomorrow." InuYasha didn't turn around to look at her so she continued. "I'm sorry about the fight early…good night." Sango closed the door and went upstairs to their bedroom. She was already in her pajamas, so she climbed into bed and sighed. She closed her eyes and tried to make sleep come fast when she felt someone lay down beside her. Then she felt arms wrap around her.

"I'm sorry too. I love you Sango." InuYasha whispered into her ear. Sango sat up and InuYasha's arms weren't around her anymore.

"I gotta talk to you now, 'fore we go to sleep," Sango said looking at InuYasha, who sat up. 'But will we sleep, once I tell you what's hurting me?' Sango thought to herself.

_The world slows down_

_But my heart beats fast right now_

_I know this is the part_

_Where the end starts_

InuYasha looked at Sango and waited for her to speak. Sango got her courage together and spoke/sang.

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now_

_All that's left's goodbye to _

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_I hate this part right here_

_I hate this part right here_

_I just can't take your tears_

_I hate this part right here_

InuYasha was about to speak, but Sango cut him off.

_I know you'll ask me to hold on_

_And carry on like nothing's wrong_

_But there is no more time for lies_

'_Cause I see sunset in your eyes_

_I can't take it any longer_

_Thought that we were stronger_

_All we do is linger_

_Slipping through our fingers_

_I don't wanna try now _

_All that's left's goodbye to_

_Find a way that I can tell you_

_That I gotta do it_

"InuYasha…" Sango started. "I think it's best if we separate for a little while."

"No, Sango…we can work this out!" InuYasha started but Sango cut him off.

"I'm going to be staying with Ayame for awhile."

"…when do you leave?" InuYasha asked quietly.

"Tomorrow," Sango said. InuYasha was about to try to get her to change her mind, but she spoke/sang again.

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

The two went to sleep without another word.

The next morning, at nine am, Sango was already up and ready. She had her bags packed and in her car already. She was standing near the door ready to leave. InuYasha was standing a few feet away from her. They were both staring into each other's eyes, sadness filled in both, but also understanding. They both knew this was for the best, but still neither wanted to live the other.

"Do you really have to go?" InuYasha asked. Sango quietly spoke/sang.

_I hate this part_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it_

_I gotta do it, oh_

Sango and InuYasha silently walked to Sango's car, her stuff was already in it. They stood next to it for awhile, just staring into each other's eyes. Sango broke the silence.

_I hate this part right here_

InuYasha hugged her tightly, and she returned the hug. He whispered quietly in her ear.

_I hate this part right here_

Sango felt tears start forming in her eyes. She really didn't want to leave InuYasha, but she knew it was for the best.

_I just can't take these tears_

A few tears started to roll down Sango's face as she finished speaking/singing.

_I hate this part right here_

The two broke apart and stared into each other's eyes for just a moment, before Sango got into her car and drove away.

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song.**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is not for inu/kag, mir/san, or Kagome and Miroku fans. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the songs. **

It had been about two months since InuYasha and Sango had gotten engaged. They were the happiest couple on earth. Shortly after their engagement, Ayame and Koga got together too! InuYasha and Sango were happy for them, because they were perfect for each other. Everyone seemed to be happy for the band, well except a couple people, and I'm not talking about the random haters that all good bands seems to have. I'm talking about the two characters we all know, Kagome and Miroku.

Kagome and Miroku were at the concert when InuYasha proposed to Sango and when she said yes they were both very angry. They had both gone to the concert to try and win back InuYasha and Sango…again. But over the two months she and Miroku had come up with a perfect plan to break them up.

…

Sango was the happiest girl alive. She and InuYasha were stronger than ever and not to mention her band was still number one in Japan.

Sango was walking towards Ayame Café, she promised Ayame she would be there soon and didn't want to be late. She had most of her hair hidden under a hat, and wore big sunglasses to cover her face. She was wearing a plain black skirt and a blue top. She was hiding her face and hair, because she didn't want to get recognized on the way to Ayame Café. The reason she was walking is because if she drove there, she would draw too much attention to herself and the café would be crowded with her band's fans. She sighed and continued walking; she only had about a block left until she was there when she ran into someone.

"Opps, I'm sorry. I'm such a klutz." Sango apologized to the girl she ran into. But she stopped when she saw who it was.

"It's fine. I should have…wait Sango is that you? Wow it's been awhile, huh?" The girl, Sango knew all too well, replied.

"Yeah, could you not be so loud about it? I mean why don't you just yell it out loud that Sango is standing right here and have us get attack by fans." Sango said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. The girl started laughing and Sango stared at her weird.

"Sorry," The girl said after she finished laughing. "It's just you sound a lot like InuYasha. How is he, by the way? I try to talk with him but-"

Sango cut her off. "Kagome, he's fine and the reason he doesn't talk to you is because he doesn't want to talk to you. Hell, the only reason you want to talk to him is because he's famous and rich now."

"So not true!" Kagome said offended. "Anyway, I don't want to fight with you Sango, and I don't want InuYasha anymore. He's so… so yesterday, besides he's totally in love with two girls. I mean who would want a man that's in love with two people. And his hair…" Kagome talked on and on about anything she found unattractive about InuYasha, but Sango stopped listening to her awhile ago. The only thing Sango could hear was, 'A man that's in love with two people.'

Sango cut Kagome off after awhile. "Kagome, what do you mean he's in love with two people?"

"Oh, that well… he loves you off course, but he also still loves Kikyo. He hasn't told you about her?" Kagome said with a slight frown. Sango frowned a bit.

"No he hasn't. Who is she and why do you think InuYasha loves her?" Sango asked.

"Well she's his first lover. When I first started going out with InuYasha, he told me about his first love and crush and stuff. He told me he liked me a lot, but he could never forget about her. He told me he would love her forever. But I still went out with him, because I thought I could replace her, you know?" Kagome continued to blab on about being loved forever by someone, but Sango tuned her out, but she started listening again when Kagome got back on topic about Kikyo. "I also know that Kikyo isn't above dating taken men and InuYasha likes to see her whenever he can. Sometimes he went to see her when we were dating!" Kagome said with a frown and then blabbed on about herself again, but Sango cut her off.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but I'm running late already as it is." Sango was about to start walking again, but Kagome's voice stopped her.

"I'd watch InuYasha if I was you." Kagome told her. Sango gave a fake smile to Kagome, who thought it was real.

"I will thanks. Oh and if you could tell me anything else about Kikyo call this number or text it okay?" Sango said handing Kagome a card with her cell phone number on it. Kagome nodded and took the card and Sango ran off on her way to Ayame Café.

Kagome smirked as she saw her ex-best friend run off. 'This is too easy.' Kagome thought as she continued walking the way she was going before. 'I knew Sango was the jealous type, but I didn't think she would fall for it so easy.' Kagome smiled. 'All well, makes getting InuYasha back easier.'

::At Ayame Café::

Sango and Ayame were standing near the stage, waiting for the boys to get there. Sango had taken off her hat and sunglasses. She then put her hair into a high ponytail. Ayame had her red hair up in two ponytails and was wearing a white skirt and a pale blue shirt. Sango had completely forgotten about the talk she and Kagome had when she saw Ayame. The two chatted about things in their life, and acted like they hadn't seen each other in months, but in truth they saw each other just the other day.

A few minutes later, Sango saw InuYasha and Koga come in smirking and sit down at a table. Sango wondered why they didn't come over to greet them, and then it all made sense why Ayame called her over there.

"Ayame!" Sango said angrily. "Aren't you supposed to sing a song in front of everyone today, because of the bet you lost with Koga and InuYasha?"Ayame didn't answer and Sango continued. "You were trying to make me sing whatever song you picked out with you, weren't you?" Ayame looked away and Sango sighed knowing her answer. Sango smirked. "Well have fun singing up there, I'll watch you from the table the boys are at." Just as Sango started to walk away Ayame grabbed her arm and stopped her.

"No you're not!" Ayame said with an evil smile and dragged a protesting Sango on stage with her. As soon as both girls were on the stage the music started and Ayame gave Sango a microphone. Ayame went to the opposite side of the stage Sango was on and Sango gave her a look that said 'I'll kill you later for this'.

Sango then noticed everyone's eyes were on her, and thought. 'Well if she's making me sing this stupid song, I'm going to sing first.' Then Sango started singing.

_You ask me why,_

_I change the color of my hair (yeah)_

Ayame sang the next part:

_You ask me why_

_I need 32 pairs of shoes (to wear)_

Sango:

_You seem to ask me why I got a lot of things_

Ayame:

_It's just a chick thing… you ought to let it go_

Sango:

_You try to understand, but you don't have a clue…._

Both:

_That's what girls do_

Ayame:

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

Sango:

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons its true_

Both:

_That's what girls do_

_(That's what we do)_

They both laughed a little and Ayame continued to sing.

_You ask me why _

_I gotta play so hard to get (yeah)_

Sango:

_You ask me _

_Do I play it cool just to make you sweat (yeah)_

Ayame:

_You want some kind of explanation I can give_

Sango:

_It's just a chick thing… you ought to let it go_

Ayame:

_You try to understand, but you don't have a clue…_

Both:

_That's what girls do_

Sango:

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

Ayame:

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons its true_

Both:

_That's what girls do_

Sango:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, why should I change?_

Ayame:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah… I'm havin' too much fun_

Sango:

_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah… to you it's confusing _

_To me it's nothing new_

Both:

_That's what girls do_

Ayame:

_They keep you guessing the whole day through_

Sango:

_Play your emotions, push all your buttons its true_

Both:

_That's what girls do_

Everyone in the café applauded and Sango was glad it wasn't busy today. Sango got of f the stage with Ayame following. They then walked over to where the two boys were sitting. Both of them had a smirk on their faces. The two girls sat down at the table. The two boys were still smirking and Sango saw that Ayame looked like she was about to beat them up.

"Okay, _boys_, we both know how jealous you two are that you can't sing that song -in public anyway- because you guys aren't _girls_. But could you please try not to look so jealous?" Sango said with a smirk and Ayame started to laugh a little. The smirks on the boys two faces left and Sango could tell they were about to start some argument. "Anyways, didn't you two say you had a surprise for me and Ayame?" Sango asked, before the two could speak.

The angry look they both had on their faces disappeared and instead a look of remembering something appeared. "Oh, yeah," they both mumbled at the same time. Then InuYasha stood up.

"C'mon Sango I wanna show you something." He said as Sango got up and they both started to walk out of the café. They both walked to InuYasha's car and got in. InuYasha started the car and then they started to drive away.

After driving for awhile, they both arrived at a park the two used to hang out at. They both got out of the car and walked, hand in hand, to the lake they used to sit by. When they got to the lake they stopped walking and stared out at it. After another minute of silence, InuYasha looked over at Sango and started to sing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

Sango looked up at InuYasha; she was a bit shocked that he would say something like this.

InuYasha smiled a bit when he saw she was blushing. He then continued to sing.

_I know you are something special_

_To you I'd be always faithful_

_I want to be what you always needed_

_Then I hope you'll see the heart in me_

The two stared into each other's eyes and InuYasha kept singing.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

InuYasha brought his hand up and gently touched Sango's face. The two were lost in each other's eyes.

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste _

_I want you and your beautiful soul, your beautiful soul_

_You might need time to think it over_

_But I'm just fine moving forward_

_I'll ease your mind if you give me the chance_

_I will never make you cry, c'mon let's try_

InuYasha hugged Sango tightly and she hugged back. InuYasha then whispered into her ear.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I want to chase_

_You're the one I want to hold_

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

InuYasha broke the hug and stood a few feet away from Sango and looked into her eyes.

_Am I crazy for wanting you?_

_Maybe, do you think you could want me too?_

_I don't wanna waste your time_

_Do you see things the way I do?_

_I just wanna know that you feel it too_

_There is nothing left to hide_

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul_

_You're the one I wanna chase_

_You're the one I wanna hold _

_I won't let another minute go to waste_

_I want you and your soul_

InuYasha moved closer to Sango, so their lips were only a few centimeters apart.

_I don't want another pretty face_

_I don't want just anyone to hold_

_I don't want my love to go to waste_

_I want you and your beautiful soul, beautiful soul_

_Your beautiful soul_

InuYasha closed the space between their lips and kissed Sango.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the songs.**

Koga was walking around the busy streets of Tokyo. It was raining, but Koga didn't care. He was too busy thinking about what Ayame had just told him a couple days ago. She told him she would be gone for two weeks to go see some relatives in Iwakuni. Koga didn't want her to leave, even though it would only be two weeks. He would miss Ayame a lot. Hell, he was already starting to miss her, even though it had only been a couple days. Koga stopped walking when he came to a park. The rain stopped, and Koga just realized that it had been raining.

Koga saw a bench that was mostly dry and sat down on it. He looked around and noticed that only a few other people were at the park. 'Not surprising since it was raining.' Koga thought to himself. He began to think about Ayame again and started to sing to himself.

_The rain just now has stopped_

_The smell of asphalt is floating around the city _

Koga remembered it was typhoon season for Tokyo and that's why it had been raining a lot. He also remembered that Iwakuni's typhoon season was over and was glad for that.

_Hey, over there too, the weather is fine already right? _

_For I heard the weather has cleared up from the west _

Koga continued singing, thinking about Ayame.

_Since you're not a morning person _

_Every day, will you be able to wake up properly?_

_I'm still worried about things like that _

Koga looked up at the sky, some of the clouds were going away and he could see a little of the blue sky. He started to remember when him and Ayame used to come to this park and look up at the sky and watch the clouds.

_The sky still spreads so freely_

_Although nothing has changed _

_Right now, just that… it's only just that you are not by my side_

Koga noticed how much he really missed the sound of Ayame's voice.

_Let me hear your voice _

_If we became honest, surely _

_We'll be able to understand each other _

_Please open your heart_

_Let me hear your voice _

_The path we have come is, for us, definitely _

_An important step to that future _

Koga got up and began walking around the city again. He stopped when he was at Ayame Café and stared at it, he remember this was where he first met Ayame.

_The first time I met you was _

_Around this season right? _

Koga looked at the light that was up the street.

_The light up the street was _

_Glowing beautifully _

Koga remembered how Ayame used to cry on his shoulder when she was upset.

_The crybaby-you, from that time on, often _

_Laid your forehead on my shoulder _

_You were crying right? That extreme warmth _

_From your touch on my shoulder ___

Koga closed his eyes remembering the moment him and Ayame met. Koga was walking down this street one night, when he saw a girl with red hair crying. Koga went up to her and asked her what was wrong, but instead of answering him, she hugged him and started to cry into his shirt. He held her and told her everything was going to be okay, then after a while she stopped crying and told him why she was crying. Koga had patiently listened to her while she was talking and helped her with her problem. From that time on the two were best friends, now lovers and Ayame would always go to Koga when she was sad.

_Everyone lives, carrying his own worry_

_Desperately holding his broken heart _

Koga continued walking thinking about how much he missed Ayame's sweet voice.

_Let me hear your voice_

_If we become more kind _

_We'll be able to love each other _

_Don't avert my eyes _

_Let me hear your voice _

_Let's get over those entwined anxieties and loneliness _

_The feelings this moment become our bond_

Koga stopped walking when he reached a lake that wasn't too far away from his house. He sat down next to it and stared out at the water, before continuing to sing.

_Girl, since you went away, hasn't been the same_

_In my heart all I got is pain_

_Could it be that I play the game_

_To lose you, I can't maintain_

Koga looked up and saw part of the moon. It reminded him about Ayame, since she was always bright to him.

_Sunlight, moonlight, you lit my life_

_Realize in the night, while love shines bright_

_Can't let you go, we were meant for forever, baby let me know_

_Days passed without you, can't forget you_

Koga looked down and it started to rain again. He sighed and stood up. He wanted to look at the lake for a little while longer, before he went home.

_Letting me be the cloud hanging above me_

_Raining on me, missing your touch_

_Nights get longer and it's hard to clutch, (uh)_

_We're apart, breaks my heart_

_It's all for the best girl, you're my world_

_In time my love unfurls_

'_Till then wait for you girl (girl…girl…girl…) _

_Let me hear your voice (yeah)___

_If we become honest, surely (whoa) _

_We'll be able to understand each other _

_Please open your heart (listen, baby girl) _

_Let me hear your voice _

_The path we have come is, for us, surely (oh)_

_An important step to that future _

Koga's walk home was silent and he kept thinking about Ayame.

::With InuYasha and Sango::

Sango and InuYasha were at their friend's party and Sango had gone off a little while ago to talk to some friends. She had completely forgotten her chat with Kagome. She knew InuYasha wouldn't cheat on her, and that Kagome really wanted to get back together with him and she always does whatever she can to get her way.

Sango was walking through the crowd, trying to find InuYasha. After looking for a little while she found him standing by himself near a corner. He didn't see her, he was busy looking at something else. She started walked over to him and noticed he looked…stressed? She wasn't sure but it looked like he was mostly stressed over something. 'He's probably stressed because he doesn't want you to find out he's cheating on you with Kikyo." A voice that sounded a little like Kagome said in her head.

'No, he wouldn't cheat on me. It's probably work or something else that he's stressed over.' Sango thought to herself.

When she was standing a couple inches away she asked, "Are you alright?" InuYasha jumped a bit; he didn't notice that Sango had walked up to him. He looked at Sango and gave her a fake smile and replied.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sango noticed he was giving her a fake smile and resisted the urge to sigh.

"C'mon InuYasha, tell me what's wrong." Sango said sweetly.

"Nothing's wrong. I told you I'm fine." InuYasha replied. Sango realized he wasn't going to tell her why he was stressed and resisted the urge to sigh, again. She decided that if he wasn't going to tell her what was wrong, she would at least try to make him forget about it.

Sango spoke/sang quietly so only her and InuYasha could hear her speak.

_Stressing 'bout directions_

_But you never wanna wait on it_

_Shopped for everything you wanted_

_Got it and you hated it_

_Making yourself happy with material things_

_That makes you crazy_

Sango sang the last part while doing the crazy sign with her finger. InuYasha laughed at her a little and Sango smiled. She loved hearing him laugh. She continued singing after InuYasha stopped laughing.

_Working hard_

_Nine to five and it's all about the sweat_

_Rikai dekinai_

_Tell me how do you deal with that stress?_

_Getting paid_

_Now do you ever have time to just do you?_

_Got it made_

_But when the money's gone, what you gonna do?_

_Stressing 'bout directions_

_But you never wanna wait on it_

_Shopped for everything you wanted_

_Got it and you hated it_

_Making yourself happy with material things_

_That makes you crazy_

Sango did the crazy sign again when she said the last part. InuYasha chuckled a bit. He knew he would never find another girl like Sango, and was glad that he would get married to her soon. He started to wonder why he ever liked Kagome, but Sango interrupted his thoughts when she started singing again.

_Let's go out tonight_

_So we can have a good time_

_Don't want you to be uptight_

_We can do anything you like_

_You need to chill out and let go sometimes_

_Feel free to let yourself say_

"_Kirakuni, take it easy"_

_Throw your hands up if you feel me_

Sango grabbed InuYasha's hand and dragged him out onto the dance floor. She started dancing and continued singing.

_Slow it down_

_And turn the music up_

Sango noticed InuYasha wasn't dancing with her and she stopped dancing. She noticed he was lost in thoughts and she hit him friendly on his chest. InuYasha came back from his thoughts when he felt someone hit him and saw Sango start dancing and singing again.

_Come on its party time_

_Start dancing and you'll smile_

InuYasha smiled a bit and started dancing with his fiancée, who smiled back at him.

_If you just chill out and let go sometimes_

_Feel free to let yourself say_

"_Kirakuni, take it easy"_

_Your trouble's away_

Sango could see that InuYasha was still a little stressed out about whatever it was. She almost started to frown, but stopped herself. She didn't want to seem upset or anything, because it would just make InuYasha worry more. So, she smiled and continued singing.

_Kick back relax_

_If you wanna unwind, loosen up, let your body decompress_

_Tossing and turning_

InuYasha started to feel a little calm. He was still kind of stressed out about the phone call he had gotten a little while, before Sango came over to him. He knew he would have to tell Sango about it, but he didn't want her to be stressed or worried or anything. He was slowly starting to forget about the phone call as he continued dancing with Sango.

_Make you calm when you're feeling restless_

_Leave all your problems_

'_Cause this party is your oasis_

_Now all you need is a tight fit_

_Hot music and a few friends with smiling faces_

InuYasha noticed some of his friends dancing near-by smiling. He looked back at Sango and saw her smiling and he smiled back. He didn't know why, but when he was with Sango he always seemed to be happier. He decided he would tell Sango about the call he got. He stopped dancing and grabbed Sango's hand and pulled her over to a corner. **(This is me being lazy and not finishing the song, because I just noticed how long it is and it's mostly just the chorus repeating itself so I decided to end it here. If you want to know a name or the artist to any of the songs I use, just ask me in a review and I'll tell you.)**

Sango stared at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

InuYasha stared back and his fiancée and replied, "Well, um, a couple minutes before you came over and got me someone called me…"

"Who called you?" The brunette asked curiously.

"The, um, caterer for our wedding called and… he quit…" InuYasha replied looking away from the brunette.

"What! Why would he quit? He was all excited about helping us plan every—" Sango stopped talking when she realized what really happened.

"The caterer had to change something and called you to ask if it was okay, but you got mad and yelled at him. Then he got mad and quit, right?" Sango asked smirking a little. InuYasha didn't answer or look at her, which made her smirk more.

"Somebody here is really short-tempered." She teased. InuYasha sent her a glare. Sango laughed a bit and hugged InuYasha. "You know I love you, even when your short-tempered self. Next time something like this happens just tell me okay?"

InuYasha stared at her a bit confused. "So you're not mad at me?"

Sango laughed and replied, "No InuYasha I'm not mad at you. I didn't like that guy very much anyway, and we can easily find a new caterer. Let's just enjoy the party okay?"

::A few hours later at Sango & InuYasha's house::

Sango had just finished taking a shower and was in her pajamas. She walked down the hall to the bedroom her and InuYasha slept in and saw he was asleep already. She smiled and decided she wasn't really that tired so she went downstairs in the study room. She grabbed her laptop from one of the desks and sat down and checked her email. She wondered if Ayame had emailed her and told her about her family. Sango was shocked to not find an email from Ayame, but someone she least expected.

"No way," Sango said as she opened the email to see what it said.

**Sorry not a lot of songs in the chapters. I'll put more in the next one I promise! Oh, and sorry for taking forever to update on my stories. **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reviewing and adding this to your favorites! I really apperiate it and I'm sorry it's taking me forever to update. Anyways hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Here's a list of songs I used in the chapters:**

**Prologue:**

**I hate this part right here by Pussycat Dolls**

**Chapter one:**

**That's what girls do by No secrets**

**Beautiful Soul by Jesse McCartney**

**Chapter two:**

**Koe wo kikasete (in English, Let me hear your voice) By BigBang **_**(for this song I used translated it to English cause 1. No one would understand it if it was in Japanese and 2. There's very little English in it. I also don't know many Americans who listen to Big Bang but you should, they have awesome songs and are a great band!)**_

**Kirakuni by Crystal Kay**

**This Chapter:**

**Too Cool By Camp Rock **_**(I really don't know lol)**_

**Better Than Revenge By Taylor Swift**

**Cheater Cheater by Joey and Rory**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the songs.**

Sango quickly read the email from Kagome. It read;

_Hey Sango! I hadn't heard from you lately and I figured you might've wanted to know something about Kikyo. I found this website, .com __**(yep, I'm being lazy and not making up a website XD)**__ She's currently teaching dance at the Yama dance school if you want to talk to her. Oh yeah, I hope you've taken my advice and kept an eye on InuYasha. I'm sure he goes and visits her often, since the dance school isn't far from where you live. I hope this information helped you. _

_From,_

_Kagome_

Sango went to the website and saw that Kikyo was a super model. **(I actually don't hate Kikyo…much. So I'll be nice and let her be a super model in this story.) **It said she was the top super model in Japan and Sango was a little surprised she hadn't heard of her before. She also noticed that Kikyo looked a little like Kagome, only Kikyo was way prettier than Kagome. Sango continued reading information about Kikyo. It said that she was single and it talked a little about her past relationship with InuYasha.

Sango found herself getting a little jealous. 'Stop it. Kagome's just trying to get you to break up with InuYasha, so she can have him herself. Besides, InuYasha wouldn't cheat on you. He's not the type.' She thought to herself.

Then Kagome's words came back to her. 'He used to go see Kikyo all the time when we were dating.'

"Stop it. InuYasha wouldn't do that to you." She whispered to herself. Sango closed her light pink laptop and put it back on the desk she found it. "I'm just tired that's why I'm starting to believe Kagome." Sango said to herself as she started to walk to her room. Then a thought came to her mind.

'Should I go see Kikyo and ask if she's seeing InuYasha?' Sango thought to herself.

Another voice replied. 'You'll just look like an idiot. InuYasha loves you too much to even look at other women.'

'Yeah…but still she was his first love and they could still like each other…'

'You sound like an idiot!' The voice yelled at her. 'Urgh! If it makes the stupid part of you go away go see Kikyo tomorrow and see that I was right.'

"Okay, I will go." Sango said quietly as she reached her room. She quietly entered and slipped into bed next to InuYasha and fell asleep quickly.

::The next day at Yama Dance School::

Sango walked into the school and saw many students there stretching to get ready for dance. She walked over to one of the students who had her blonde hair in a pony tail and pale green eyes. She was so busying stretching her legs that she didn't notice Sango walk over to her.

"Excuse me," Sango said politely. The girls jumped, surprised that Sango was right next to her and looked up. The girl's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"Oh my gosh! You're Sango Taijiya, the famous singer!" The girl said with a lot of excitement. "I love all your songs!"

Sango smiled at the girl and replied. "Thank you. It's nice to meet a fan. Um, I was wondering if you could tell me where Kikyo is."

"Kikyo Tsuyoi?" The girl asked.

"Yes, do you know if she's here?"

"Yep. She's over here." The girl said with a smile as she led Sango to a backroom. She saw Kikyo talking to what she guessed where the other dance teachers. The girl stopped walking and pointed over to Kikyo. "Kikyo's over there. I'm sorry, but I need to get back to stretching." The girl started to walk back to the other room, but stopped when Sango spoke.

"Thanks. Um… what's your name?"

The girl turned around and answered with a smile, "Kiki Shurui."

"It was nice to meet you Kiki." Sango said and smiled back to the girl.

"It was nice meeting you too Sango!" After Kiki finished talking, she ran off to go finish doing her stretches.

Sango watched her leave and then turned to face Kikyo's direction. Kikyo was wearing red baggy pants and a white t-shirt. Her hair was in a low pony-tail, but Sango thought she still looked like a model.

Sango walked up to Kikyo and the other dance teachers. They all stopped talking when they sensed Sango coming towards them. Some of the teachers gasped and started talking about how great it was to have two celebrities at their dance school. Kikyo looked at Sango as if she was just a random person and gave her a cold stare.

When Sango was standing right in front of them about to talk to Kikyo, a dance teacher interrupted her. "Are you going to help teach today too, Ms. Taijiya?" Sango looked at the dance teacher who spoke; she looked to be in her early thirties and was wearing a similar outfit to Kikyo's, only her pants were a dark blue. She had short, black hair that came an inch above her shoulder.

"Um, I wasn't planning on it, but–" Sango was cut off by the dance teacher.

"Please, we have a spare outfit for you and everything." She begged. Sango nodded. Helping teach at a dance school wouldn't hurt her. "Great! My name is Yura. The changing rooms are right over there and I'll go get you the spare outfit." With that Yura ran off to go get the outfit.

Shortly after, Sango was dressed in a similar outfit to Kikyo's and Yura's, only her pants were black and her shirt was a light pink.

::After dance class::

Sango had changed back to the cloths she was wearing before, a black skirt that came an inch above her knees, a pink top and pink converse. Sango was waiting for Kikyo to get done changing so she could talk to her. She didn't get a chance earlier because of the class, but now only the teachers, Kikyo, and Sango were there. After a few minutes, Kikyo came out dressed in a gorgeous red dress with red four inch high heels. She also had black sunglasses on her head. Her long black hair was out of the pony tail and went down to her waist. 'Yep, she's totally a model.' Sango thought to herself.

Kikyo's dark brown, almost black, eyes were full of determination as she walked past Sango and out the door. Sango quickly followed after her. "Kikyo, I need to talk to about something." She said as she caught up to Kikyo, who can walk surprisingly fast in high heels. Kikyo stopped walking and gave Sango an emotionless stare. Sango stood there for a moment, not sure what to say.

"Listen, if you're not going to talk stop wasting my time. I have a meeting with someone very important and I'm not going to be late because of you." Kikyo said coldly, but as she started to walk away Sango grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Wait, I have to ask if–" Sango started but Kikyo cut her off.

Kikyo gave her a cold glare; no one – NO ONE – touched Kikyo, ever. "Listen here, I'm only going to say this once," Kikyo started. "No one ever touches me. Why, you might ask, I'll tell you."

_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

Kikyo sang as she pointed to her sunglasses. Kikyo was getting mad. Who the hell did she think she was to touch her! Kikyo noticed Sango was trying to speak, but she cut her off.

_Everything you say is so irrelevant_

Kikyo started to walk away, slower than before, and Sango followed. Kikyo smirked a bit and continued to sing.

_You follow and I lead_

_You want to be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

Sango was starting to protest, but Kikyo cut her off.

_Love it or hate it_

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

Kikyo stopped walking outside a small market store and turned to look at Sango, who stopped walking.

_Cause I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

Kikyo noticed Sango was going to say something but cut her off again.

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_It's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Kikyo looked around and found the place she was familiar with and started to walk towards it, Sango close behide. When they were inside, Sango noticed it was a fancy restaurant and saw Kikyo start walking over to a table, filled with girls she didn't know. She also noticed all eyes on Kikyo as they walked towards the table. Kikyo continued singing on their way.

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_When we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

The girls at the table greeted Kikyo when she was near it; Kikyo replied with a smile and sat down in one of the chairs. Sango stood there for a moment not sure what to do until Kikyo motioned for her to take a sit.

_Lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised_

_You are still allowed to be in my crew_

Kikyo smirked when she saw some of her fan boys staring at her and noticed some of Sango's fan boys, but she didn't see them. Kikyo got Sango's attention and pointed to the boys and smirked more. Sango just now seemed to notice them and didn't know what to do. Kikyo let out a sigh and got up.

_Show you how it's done_

_If you want to be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

Kikyo got up and walked over to the table where her fan boys were, with Sango following close behide. All of their eyes were on Kikyo. Kikyo winked at them, and most of them had a nosebleed. Kikyo smirked and looked to Sango to see what she would do with her fan boys. But Sango just stood there, blushing a bit as she noticed the stares from her fan boys. Kikyo sighed.

_Me, myself, and I agree_

_You'll never catch up with me_

Kikyo started to walk out of the restaurant, with Sango close behide. Sango was getting annoyed with Kikyo. She kept acting like Sango was nothing, but useless and it was starting to make her mad. They were walking down a sidewalk now and Kikyo started to sing.

_Cause I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Sango was done getting cut off by Kikyo, she was going to speak and she was going to do it now. Sango walked ahead of Kikyo and walked into a place all too familiar to her. And, surprisingly, Kikyo followed her. Once they were inside all eyes were on Sango. Sango stopped walking and turned to look at Kikyo and started singing.

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry, you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are_

_Can't tell you what you haven't got_

_When we walk into the room_

Sango turned and started to walk to a stage. She got up on it and grabbed a microphone and started to sing into it looking at Kikyo.

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see I'm all beauty, brains, and talents_

_I got it all_

_Well others have to try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call_

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously_

_I'm a natural_

_I'm the real deal_

Sango smirked when she saw Kikyo's face filled with shock. 'She thought she was going to win this battle without a fight, well she was wrong.' Sango thought to herself as she continued to sing.

_I can't help the way I am_

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

Sango sang the last part with an innocent look on her face and Kikyo looked mad.

_But I'm too cool_

_Yeah I'm too cool_

_To know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional_

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

Sango walked off the stage, after a loud round of applause, and walked over to Kikyo, who had a smug look on her face. When Sango finally reached Kikyo she still couldn't understand why she had a smug look on her face.

"Why do you look so smug?" She asked looking at the model bafflingly.

Kikyo smiled and replied, "Because after that I think you could be cool enough to be in my crew. And I will answer some of your 'important' questions." Sango followed Kikyo as she left the café and smiled a little. She was finally going to get some answers.

::With InuYasha::

InuYasha was at Koga's house. He had woken up with a letter from Sango saying she had something she had to do today. He figured it must have been a last minute thing, because Sango always told him in advance when she was going somewhere or had something and would remind him the day before the day she was going.

But something in his gut told him that this was different. He couldn't explain it…it was just different. He remembered how Sango was acting strange lately.

InuYasha quickly shrugged off his thoughts. He would never understand girls fully, so why try? He then wondered why he was at Koga's house in the first place.

"Koga, why the hell am I here?" InuYasha asked rudely to his friend.

Koga shrugged and replied, "Cause I was bored and had nothing to do and you don't have a life, so I figured we could hang out."

"Keh, you wouldn't invite me over here just for that reason. What do you want?" InuYasha asked his friend that he knew all too well.

"Well mutt-face, I heard you were seeing Kikyo again. Is this true?" Koga asked InuYasha while glaring at him.

::A couple hours later::

Sango sighed as she walked into her house. Kikyo hadn't really told her anything, but she didn't tell her nothing either. Kikyo seemed to be full of riddles and Sango couldn't understand how InuYasha could be with her. He was the type of guy who just wanted straight answers not riddles and such.

She sighed once again as she walked into her living room and sat on the couch. She knew InuYasha was at Koga's, because he had texted her earlier saying he was going over there.

Sango started to think about what Kikyo had told her. 'She didn't seem like a bad person, but she did say she was seeing someone and wouldn't tell me who…' Sango let her thoughts roam for awhile until a text message brought her out of her thoughts. She grabbed her phone and looked at the text message.

::At Kikyo's house an hour ago::

Kikyo was sitting on her couch in the living room, staring at the woman sitting across from her. Her stare was cold and looked a little like a glare. She really despised the woman sitting across from her.

"What do you want?" Kikyo's emotionless voice spoke. The woman across from her smirked a bit.

"I heard you and Sango talked for a little bit, earlier." The woman replied an evil glint in her eyes.

"How did you know that?" Kikyo asked curiously, but her voice sounded emotionless. The woman across from her laughed, before answering.

"I'm in charge of the gossip article in Shikon Magazine, I know everything."

"I'm surprised no one knows we're sisters yet."

"Yeah the idiots, not even InuYasha knows!"

"That's surprising…"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You have the biggest mouth on the planet—no —the universe and you haven't told anyone about us being sisters."

"Hey! I don't like being related to you either! Besides…sister I just came to warn you about Sango. She's not who you think she is." Kikyo rolled her eyes.

"Kagome, just leave Sango and InuYasha alone. InuYasha doesn't love you, he loves Sango! Now get over it already and stop making up stupid schemes."

"Kikyo, please just hear me out!" Kagome whined.

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"Pretty, pretty please!"

"No!"

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top!"

"…will you leave afterwards?"

"Of course! Who would want to hang out with you?"

"…fine," Kikyo said after a few seconds. Kagome smiled and thought.

_Ha, time for a little revenge_

Kagome then started to tell Kikyo her 'side' of the story.

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer_

_And I had it all; I had him right there where I wanted him_

Kagome started to remember the summer when Sango took InuYasha away from her behide her back and got aggravated.

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause_

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

Kagome remembered how she thought Sango was so innocent and wanted to be her friend…but Sango betrayed her.

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it_

_I underestimated just who I was dealing with_

Kikyo rolled her eyes at how her sister made herself sound so innocent, but Kikyo knew better. Her sister must have done something.

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum_

A small smirk came onto Kagome's face when she thought of her little revenge plan.

_She underestimated just who she was stealing from_

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think _

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

Kikyo rolled her eyes again. No way could the shy, Sango ever be a whore. She knew how her sister worked and she knew Kagome would make Sango look as bad as possible to make Kikyo hate her.

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Kagome, seeing her sister not believing her, tried to make her sister listen and believe her.

_She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list_

_She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it_

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling_

_She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but_

Kikyo was starting to believe her sister, a little bit, but quickly tried to stop it, so she cut off her sister.

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know_

_Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go_

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me_

_But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity_

Kagome's face turned red with anger. Kagome hated her older sister, she almost always saw threw her tricks and now she was making fun of Kagome. Kagome really needed Kikyo to be her puppet for her plan. Kagome continued singing, hoping that her sister would hate Sango just as much as she did.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Kagome was so lost in her memory, when Sango 'stole' InuYasha away from her; she thought Sango was here instead of Kikyo.

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but haven't you heard?_

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey_

_You might have him, but I always get the last word_

Kagome smirked, but quickly removed the smirk from her face so her sister wouldn't see. She knew her sister was starting to believe her, even if it was just a little bit it was better than nothing. It was hard for Kagome to make Kikyo believe her, because Kikyo knew almost everything thing about her. Kagome almost smirked again at being so clever, but quickly controlled herself and continued singing.

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think_

_She's an actress, whoa_

_She's better known for the things that she does_

_On the mattress, whoa_

_Soon she's gonna fine stealing other people's toys_

_On the playground won't make you many friends_

_She should keep in mind she should keep in mind_

_There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha_

Kikyo interrupted Kagome's singing and said. "Kagome stop with your sweet and innocent crap and just tell me what you want from me." Kikyo said this with a cold expression on her face. Kagome just gave her a look that said 'I don't know what you're talking about'. Kikyo thought about sighing, but didn't because her sister would like that too much. So, she started singing to annoy her sister.

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

'_Cause I don't think you do, oh_

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?_

_I don't think you do, I don't think you do_

_Let's hear the applause_

_C'mon show me how much better you are_

_See you deserve some applause_

'_Cause you're so much better_

Kagome cut Kikyo off and finished singing angrily.

_She took him faster than you can say sabotage_

"Sister I've heard 'your side of the story'. Will you leave now or is there other business you have with me? And if you do have some hurry up with it, I have a meeting." Kagome smirked when Kikyo said meeting.

"By meeting you mean date with you know who." Kagome said smugly and Kikyo looked shocked.

"How do you know about us?" Kikyo asked with shock and a little bit of angry in her voice.

"I'm in charge of the gossip article, I know everything sister dear." Kagome smirked more when Kikyo gave her a glare. "And I do need something else from you sister."

"What?"

"I just need to see your photo album for a second." Kagome said in a sickly sweet voice.

"Why?" Kikyo asked suspiciously.

"I need to make sure no one finds out about us being sisters, and I know what paparazzi are like, so I can keep it a secret."

Kikyo eyed Kagome suspiciously before finally saying, "It's in the closet up stairs to the right."

Kagome quickly left the room and ran to go find it. Kikyo sighed and rubbed her temples as soon as she left. Kagome really did stress her out!

Twenty minutes later Kagome came down and said her goodbyes and left Kikyo's house. Kikyo smiled as soon as she was gone and quickly went upstairs to get ready for her 'meeting'. She knew the guy she was seeing was very impatient and she didn't want to keep him waiting. Kikyo's smile got bigger when she started thinking of him.

::With Sango::

The text she got was a picture of InuYasha and Kikyo walking out of some fancy restaurant! She knew instantly the message was from Kagome and got another text message from the girl. 'That was taken yesterday was all that it said. Sango fumed angrily, but quickly tried to calm herself down. This was Kagome; she could've edited the picture or gotten an old one.

Sango calmed down a little, but she kept thinking about the picture and quickly tried to find something on T.V. She stopped at a channel when she heard someone mention InuYasha. It was some gossip channel that talked about famous celebrities and they just talked about stupid rumors that most of the time weren't true.

Sango saw a man and woman sitting at a desk like thing, kind of like the news channel and heard them saying how they found out something very interesting about InuYasha. Then they showed the same picture Sango got on the screen and they started talking about how InuYasha was dating Kikyo again! Then they had some fans debate whether she knew about this or not, and how she was going to deal with it!

After a few more minutes of this, Sango turned it off angrily and paced back and forth in front of her couch trying to clear her mind. She was so pissed off right now she wanted to beat the hell out of anyone she saw. Sango gave up trying to calm herself down and ran to the closet and got her gym bag and left the house. She got into her car and drove off to go to her father's gym. She could've used the gym they had in her and InuYasha's house, but she couldn't stand being in there right now. Plus, she hadn't seen her family in awhile and she prayed that either or father or brother were working there that night. She also hoped she might find someone to spar with or something.

::With InuYasha and Koga::

Koga and InuYasha were sitting on the couch watching sports, their earlier topic completely forgotten, when Koga's phone started ringing. Koga quickly got up and answered it. After a few minutes Koga returned to the couch a confused expression on his face.

"Who was that?" InuYasha asked looking at his best friend.

"It was Ayame…and before you say anything mutt face it wasn't a personal call or anything, she said she could only talk for a little bit and it was important." Koga got up and grabbed the remote.

"What she say?" InuYasha asked a confused look on his face.

"She said to go watch the gossip channel or something," Koga said as he changed the channel. They saw the picture of Kikyo and InuYasha and how they were talking about InuYasha cheating on Sango. Both boys had their eyes glued to the screen the whole time.

When they switched topics Koga smacked InuYasha hard on the head. "Ow! What the hell man?" InuYasha asked angrily rubbing the spot where Koga hit.

"You're cheating on Sango! What the hell's your problem? Are you a bigger idiot than I thought you were?" Koga yelled angrily at InuYasha.

"I'm not cheating on Sango! I don't even know how they got that stupid idea or the stupid picture! I would never cheat on Sango!" InuYasha said, defending himself.

"Now you're lying to me mutt face? I saw that picture and it looked like you and Kikyo were more than buddies! And how do I know you won't cheat on Sango? You cheated on Kagome!"

"Urgh! I don't have time to deal with you, flea bag. Sango might have seen this and she's probably pissed as hell." InuYasha said as he quickly got his stuff and started heading towards the front door.

"Come back here mutt face! I'm not done talking to you!" Koga yelled angrily as InuYasha closed the door behide him when he left.

:: At Taijiya Gym::

Kohaku was sitting calmly behide the desk, bored out of his mind. Not many people came to the gym this late at night, and the ones that did come never wanted a trainer or anything. Then he heard the door opened forcefully and thought, 'Somebody's pissed.' Then he saw Sango walk in with a really scary expression she gets on her face when she's really mad. Her expression changed a little when she saw him and walked over to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kohaku asked a little scared.

"No," Sango said coldly and started walking off towards the sparring area.

Kohaku sighed and went to the main office of the gym. He knocked on the door and came in when he heard a friendly voice say "Come in!" When the man saw Kohaku he smiled and said, "Kohaku, is there a problem?"

"Yeah, you have one really pissed daughter out there ready to fight someone and I really don't want to be that someone." Kohaku said and the man laughed.

"Okay son, go back to the desk and I'll go deal with Sango." With that the two men left the office, Kohaku back to his desk and Mr. Taijiya to the sparring room to deal with his daughter.

::With InuYasha::

InuYasha had arrived at his house and quickly ran inside. "Sango?" He called for his fiancée, but no reply met him. He searched the house and couldn't find her. He sat down on the couch, trying not to get stressed and started to think of the places she might have gone.

The gym…

He quickly got off the couch and ran to the closet and saw her gym bag gone. Then he grabbed his keys and left the house, to go to the Taijiya Gym.

:: With Sango and her Dad::

Sango and her dad were in a fight that you'd probably only see on TV by pros. Many people gathered around the mat they were fighting on, but they didn't seem to notice them.

As Sango's dad dodged a punch from Sango he asked her, "Do you want to talk about it?" All he got as a response was a kick to his side, which he blocked. He quickly threw a punch at her stomach but she blocked it just before he hit her. He surprised her by knocking out her legs from underneath her and jumped away from her. He wasn't surprised that she quickly regained herself and rolled a few yards away from him too. He almost sighed when he figured his daughter wouldn't talk to him, but then he heard her say something.

_Cheater Cheater_

_Where'd you meet her_

_Down at Ernie's bar?_

_Did she smile your way,_

_Twirl her hair and say_

_How cute your dimples are?_

Sango's dad was confused for a second, but then realized Sango's mind wasn't really here at the moment. Well it was here, but it wasn't fighting himself, it was fighting the 'cheater'. He didn't have much time to think about what Sango was saying, because she was on him the next second, sending powerful kicks and punches his way.

_Did she use that line_

'_Your place or mine'_

_While you danced with her real slow_

_Tell me, cheater cheater_

_Where'd you meet that_

_No good white trash hoe_

He managed to block most of her attacks, but some got a hit on him. He was a little surprised to be on the defense, since it was normally the other way around. Sango continued to throw more powerful punches and kicks and sing.

_Liar, Liar, did you buy her_

_Whiskey all night long?_

_Did you hide your ring_

_In the pocket of your jeans_

_Or did you just keep it on?_

He blocked most of Sango's attacks and grabbed her arm, when she tried to punch him and flipped her over his shoulder. Once Sango's back touched the ground she quickly rolled away from her dad and got back on her feet. Not a second after she was back on her feet did her dad start trying to land his own powerful kicks and punches on her. Sango quickly went into defense and tried to dodge a lot of his kicks and punches.

_When the deed was done_

_And you had your fun_

_Did you think I wouldn't know?_

_Tell me, cheater cheater_

_Where'd you meet that_

_No good white trash hoe_

_Now I'm not one to judge someone_

_That I ain't never met_

_But to lay your hands on a_

_Married man's bout as low_

_As a gal can get_

Sango grabbed her dad's leg as it was about to hit her and quickly hit his side with one of her kicks. She released his leg and did some back flips to get some distance between them. When her dad had regained balance she glared at him, not really seeing him, but seeing InuYasha.

_Hey, I wish her well_

_As she rots in hell_

_And you can tell her _

_I said so_

_Cheater cheater_

_Where'd you meet that_

_No good white trash hoe_

When Sango's dad came at her again, Sango moved out of the way and tripped him. She tried to punch him too, but he quickly got back on his feet and blocked it.

_Loser, Loser_

_Hope you love her_

_Cause you're stuck with her now_

_Take your sorry butt_

_Load up all your stuff_

_And get the hell out of my house_

Sango and her dad were breathing heavily now, but they continued to fight each other. Neither of them wanted to give up or admit defeat.

_But I just wish you'd tell_

_Me this one thing _

_before you go_

_Cheater cheater_

_Where'd you meet that_

_No good white trash hoe_

_Now I'm not one to judge someone_

_That I ain't never met_

_But to lay your hands on a_

_Married man's bout as low_

_As a gal can get_

Sango and her dad continued throwing punches at each other, both of them were too busy putting their energy in their punches that they didn't block or dodge them. Sango got hit in the stomach a few times, and her dad got hit on the cheek once and the chest a couple times.

_Hey, I wish her well_

_As she rots in hell_

_And you can tell her _

_I said so_

_Cheater cheater_

_Where'd you meet that_

_No good white trash hoe_

Sango and her dad were starting to get very tired and both were breathing really heavy. They both knew they would drop soon, if they didn't hurry up and finish the fight, so they both backed away from each other and glared at each other.

_Yeah, I just wish _

_You'd tell me this one thing _

_Before you go_

_Cheater Cheater_

_Where'd you meet that_

They both ran at each other at the same time and got ready to punch each other.

_Low down, uptown,_

_Slept with every guy around,_

_Press on eyelash, no good_

_White trash hoe!_

Both of their fists hit each other in the cheek at the same time and they both went flying back and landed on their backs. After a few minutes Sango's dad got up and held a hand out so he could help Sango up, with a proud smile on his face. He was glad his daughter had learned so well from him. Sango gladly took his hand with a smile on her face, and he helped her up. The crowd that was around them had left and Sango grabbed her bag and started to head to the ladies' locker room, so she could take a shower and get changed.

Sango's father went the opposite way and went to go tell Kohaku that they were heading home soon. When he came close to the desk Kohaku was at he saw InuYasha was there talking to Kohaku. He was guessing InuYasha was asking where Sango was and Kohaku wouldn't tell him.

"If you're looking for Sango she's not here." Mr. Taijiya said in a calm voice. Kohaku jumped a bit when he heard his dad's voice and InuYasha turned and looked at him.

"Are you sure?" InuYasha looked at Mr. Taijiya suspiciously.

"Of course I'm sure! If my little girl was here I would know right away! I think you should go try looking some other places, if you really want to find her." Mr. Taijiya said calmly, but Kohaku looked a bit nervous. InuYasha eyed Mr. Taijiya for a little while, before turning around and leaving the gym.

"Dad, should we have told him that Sango was here?" Kohaku asked nervously.

"No, you know you're sister. If she wants to be found she'll let people know where she is. Plus I think her and InuYasha got into a fight." Kohaku nodded.

"Okay, I understand."


	5. Chapter 4

Sango woke up in her old room. She smiled and sat up in her bed, she really missed her old room. The smile quickly left her face just as fast as it had come, as she remembered yesterday. She groaned as she got up and walked over to her dresser. (She keeps some of her clothes over at her Dad's house.) She picked out some black running shorts and a pink top. She changed and went downstairs, where her dad greeted her.

"Going out for a run?" He asked with a smile.

Sango smiled back and replied, "Yeah I'll be back in a bit." He nodded and she walked out of the house. As Sango was running, she started to think about how she was going to talk to InuYasha. She knew she would eventually have to and she didn't want to run away. She planned to talk to him later today. As she turned the corner of the block she saw Koga running on the opposite side of the street.

"Hey Koga," She greeted. Koga looked over and saw Sango. He ran across the street to see her. Sango stopped running and looked at Koga.

"Hey Sango, mind if I run with you?" Koga asked with a smile. Sango knew he must've already found out about InuYasha and he just wanted to check on her.

Sango smiled back at him and replied, "Sure, just don't slow me down."

Koga smirked. "I think you're going to be the one that slows me down."

"We'll see about that." They both started jogging at a pace they both could keep up with. It was silent for the most part, both trying to keep up with the other, until Koga broke it.

Koga knew Sango was probably thinking about what the idiot had done to her and he wanted to help her. He didn't have any romantic feelings towards Sango, he only thought of her as a friend or a sister. He just couldn't stand cheaters. So he broke the silence.

_Go ahead as you waste your days with thinking_

_When you fall everyone sins_

_Another day and you've had your fill of sinking_

_With the life held in your_

_Hands are shaking cold_

_These hands are meant to hold _

_Speak to me_

Sango blinked a couple of times and looked at Koga, while she continued to jog. Sango was trying to understand what Koga was trying to say to her. Sango knew Koga could be wise, mostly about relationships, since he'd be in a lot. Before Sango could get stuck in thought again, Koga continued singing.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_Move along_

Koga looked at Sango and smiled a little. He wanted Sango to be happy, even if it meant she had to leave InuYasha. InuYasha, thinking of him made Koga mad. How could that idiot even possibly think of cheating on Sango? He didn't understand his friend at all at times. He continued singing, hoping not to get stuck in his thoughts.

_So a day when you've lost yourself completely_

_Could be a night when your life ends_

_Such a heart that will lead you to deceiving_

_All the pain held in your _

_Hands are shaking cold_

_Your hands are mine to hold_

_Speak to me_

Sango began running a little faster and Koga easily kept up with her pace. She forgot Koga used to be part of the track team in high school. She didn't understand why she was running faster. She just had to push herself for some reason. She knew Koga was suggesting she leave InuYasha, since Koga once had his girlfriend cheat on him and he could never forgive her after. She knew how much Koga hated cheaters, but she decided to listen to him, when he started to sing again.

_When all you got to keep is strong_

_Move along, move along like I know ya do_

_And even when your hope is gone_

_Move along, move along just to make it through_

_Move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everthing is wrong we move along_

_(Go on, go on, go on, go on)_

_When everthing is wrong, we move along_

_Along, along, along_

Before Sango knew it, they were already back at her house. Sango gave a small wave goodbye to Koga as she walked into her house. Her dad informed her breakfast would be ready soon and Sango went upstairs to take a quick shower and to get changed.

::With Kikyo::

"Why the hell was he so mad yesterday!" Kikyo yelled angrily at herself as she paced in her manager's office.

"Kikyo what are you talking about?" Kaede, her manager, asked confused.

"I just don't understand why he was mad at me. He said I was a liar! I don't understand what I lied about." Kikyo said, she was confused and stressed.

"Oh dear, you didn't see that yesterday did you?" Kaede asked as she started to pull something up on her computer.

"See what yesterday?" Kikyo asked confused.

"This," Kaede said as her TV played the clip that talked about InuYasha and Kikyo getting back together. Kikyo watched with wide eyes.

"How the hell did they get that picture?" Kikyo asked angrily and turned to Kaede for the answer.  
"I don't know, but that entire picture is going to do is cause us trouble." Kaede said with a sigh.

::With InuYasha::

InuYasha couldn't find Sango yesterday and he couldn't get any sleep last night. He got up from his bed and changed into jeans and a red t-shirt. He would go out and try to find Sango today too. Just as he was about to leave the house his phone started ringing. He looked at it and saw there was a text from Sango! He read it quickly and left his house. It said she wanted to talk to him at Ayame café and to be there at 11:30 am. That was only fifteen minutes away, so InuYasha quickly got into his car and drove to the café. After twenty minutes of driving he finally reached Ayame café. He ran into the café and found Sango sitting in a booth in the corner of the café. She was drinking tea and looked like she was going to fight someone. InuYasha walked over to the booth and sat across from her.

"You have some explaining to do." Sango said coldly. InuYasha nodded.

"Listen Sango, I'm not dating Kikyo or cheating on you! That picture they showed was an old one. It was taken years ago, when Kikyo and I used to go out. I don't know who told them it was recent, but it's not. Please Sango you have to believe me. I would never cheat on an amazing girl like you." InuYasha begged.

Sango thought about it for a minute. "Alright I'll forgive you, but if you ever cheat on me, we're over understood?" Sango said looking at him.

"Sango, I'll never cheat on you and thank you so much for forgiving me." After InuYasha said that he moved over to where Sango was sitting and kissed her passionately on the lips. Before Sango could kiss back he pulled away and smiled as she started to blush a deep pink.

::A few weeks later::

Through the past couple weeks, more and more pictures of Kikyo and InuYasha have been showing up in the news and InuYasha swore to Sango each time they were old pictures or just made up. Sango believed him, but jealousy still hit her.

Ayame had just come back from Tokyo last week and she invited Sango and InuYasha over to her and Koga's apartment for a little celebration of her coming back.

Ayame greeted InuYasha and Sango at the door as she let them into her apartment. InuYasha and Koga started talking and the same happened to Ayame and Sango.

"Do you want me to go over there and hurt him for ya?" Ayame asked mischievously as she looked at Sango.

"No Ayame. He said those pictures weren't taken recently and I believe him." Sango said sighing.

"C'mon Sango, all of those pictures couldn't be old. You don't seriously believe that do you?" After Sango didn't say anything, Ayame continued. "So you don't completely believe him! I knew it!"

"Ayame! Okay, so what if I don't completely believe him! You wouldn't completely believe Koga, if this was happening to him!" Sango said angrily.

"Of course I wouldn't completely believe him! I don't believe bullshit!" Ayame said back angrily.

"Can we just drop this Ayame?" Sango said with a sigh.

"Fine, but you know I'm right."

::Later that night::

Everyone was laughing and joking around. They had finished eating dinner awhile ago and now they were just goofing off. Then Ayame's cell phone rang.

"I got it!" Ayame yelled running to get her phone. When she got it she answered it. "Hello, Ayame speaking." After speaking on the phone for a few minutes she hung up and turned on the TV. Everyone walked over to her to see why she turned on the TV and saw what she had turned on.

It was showing a video of Kikyo and InuYasha walking out of some restaurant and then they started to walk away holding hands. Sango turned off the TV and said, "I'm sorry Ayame, I think it's time we head home."

Sango walked to the door, InuYasha right behide her and they said their goodbyes before they left the apartment. When they were walking to the elevator InuYasha started to sing.

_Circling your, circling your, circling your head,_

_Contemplating everything you ever said_

_Now I see the truth, I got doubt_

When the elevator got to their floor, they got in and pressed the lobby button. While they were waiting in the elevator InuYasha looked over at Sango, who looked extremely pissed.

_A different motive in your eyes and now I'm out_

_See you later_

When they got to the lobby, they walked out of the elevator and started to walk to the doors. InuYasha sighed, he really hoped Sango would believe him and not whatever the people on TV said.

_I see your fantasy; you want to make it a reality paved in gold,_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside decisions to hide_

InuYasha knew Sango was probably going to take her anger out on him later. He sighed again, why were woman so easily jealous? They were in the parking lot, when Sango stopped walking and glared at InuYasha. InuYasha stopped walking and glared back, he never could turn down a challenge.

_(Fuck)_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

The two of them kept their glaring contest going, even when InuYasha sang. They both hated losing and were too stubborn to see how stupid it was. Sango started singing this time.

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

InuYasha growled a bit at Sango, and this caused her to smirk. He started to sing again.

_I can't give everything away_

Sango started to sing next.

_I won't give everything away_

InuYasha glared at her more and started to sing again.

_Conclusions manifest, your first impressions got to be your very best_

_I see you're full of shit, and that's alright_

_That's how you play, I guess you'll get through every night_

_Well now that's over_

InuYasha smirked more when he saw how silent Sango had gotten. He continued singing. Neither of them had noticed it had started snowing.

_I see your fantasy, you want to make it a reality paved in gold_

_See inside, inside of our heads (yeah)_

_Well now that's over_

_I see your motives inside, decisions to hide_

Sango cut off InuYasha; she was really starting to get pissed off with him.

_(Fuck!)_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong_

InuYasha cut off Sango this time.

_Headstrong we're headstrong_

_Back off I'll take you on_

_Headstrong to take on anyone_

_I know that you are wrong and this is not where you belong_

Sango cut off InuYasha and said quietly.

_I can't give everything away_

InuYasha continued singing.

_I won't give anything away_

They had both stopped glaring at each other and looked away. After a few minutes of silence Sango spoke. "I'm sorry InuYasha…I just … I don't know."

InuYasha turned to look at his fiancée. "I'm sorry too." He then hugged her and kissed her on her forehead. Sango blushed a bit. They both started to walk to the car, but even though they made up it didn't feel as if the tension between the two was gone at all.

**Disclaimer:: I don't own InuYasha or the Songs**

**Songs used:**

**Move along by All American Rejects**

**Headstrong by Trapt**


	6. Chapter 5

**Opps I totally messed up the last chapter, kinda sorta. Lol Weeeelll when they were hanging out with Ayame it was supposed to be at Ayame Café, because it was going to go back to the prologue thingy, but I guess I just wanted to hurry up and put another chapter up I forgot to see where they were in the prologue. So sorry everyone, I might go back and fix it another day. But I hoped you enjoyed it anyway ^^ **

**Anyways on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the songs**

Sango arrived at Ayame's apartment quickly; a few tears were still rolling down her cheeks. She had cried a lot during her trip to Ayame's, but she tried to stop when she got close to her apartment. When Sango parked her car in the parking lot, she waited a few moments before getting out. Just as she was getting out Ayame and Koga were there to help get her bags and stuff. Koga got Sango's bags and went to go take them upstairs as Ayame was trying to comfort Sango, who had started to cry again.

"You don't need him Sango." Ayame said softly as they started to head towards her building. Ayame took Sango to her room, where Koga had put her things. Ayame was going to stay and try to comfort Sango, but Sango told her she wanted some time alone. Ayame nodded and she and Koga left the room.

:: A week later::

Sango was always in her room. The only time Ayame and Koga ever saw her, is when they forced her to eat or drink something.

"Ayame, it's not good for her to just sit in her room all day crying." Koga said, he was sitting across from Ayame at their dining room table.

Ayame sighed as she put her head in her hands. "I know it isn't good for her. We have to get her to do something! I won't let her waste the rest of her life crying over some jerk!"

"Ayame…what if InuYasha was innocent?" As Koga asked this Ayame shot her head up and looked at him.

"But there's nothing showing that he is." Ayame shot at him. "Anyways, let's not talk about him now. Let's think of how we can help Sango."

"Doesn't she have some other guy she likes or something?" Koga asked.

"Ah! Koga that's a great idea!" Ayame said happily as she ran off to Sango's room. Koga just watched her run off, with a confused expression on his face.

"I don't get women." Koga said as he scratched his head.

…

Sango stopped crying when she heard Ayame walk into her room. She didn't want to cry in front of anyone right now, it made her feel weak. Ayame walked over to where she was sitting on the bed and she sat down next to Sango.

"Sango, why don't me and you have a girls night out tonight?" Ayame asked softly looking at Sango.

"I don't want to go. Sorry Ayame." Sango spoke so softly that Ayame barely heard her.

"Sorry, you should know by now Ayame doesn't take no for an answer. We're leaving in an hour sharp, so you better be ready by then!" Ayame warned. Then she walked out of the room.

:: An hour and a half later::

Ayame parked the car and got out of the car. Her hair was pulled up in its two pigtails with a white flower in one of the pigtails and she was wearing a dark red dress that came four inches above her knees.

Ayame noticed Sango wasn't getting out of the car and she yelled, "Sango don't make me come over there and force you out of my car!" Sango mumbled something and got out of the car. She was wearing a black dress that came six inches above her knees. Her long brown hair was down and she had pink eyeliner on.

Ayame grabbed Sango's arm and dragged her into the Sakura Club. Sango looked around and noticed a lot of people were there, and they had a live band. Some people were dancing to the music, which didn't sound that bad, others were chatting with people or drinking. Ayame led Sango over to a booth and she ordered them each a beer.

Sango sighed. "Do we really have to go to a bar?" Sango asked annoyed.

"Yes we do!" Ayame said with a smile on her face. Soon the lady who took their order came back with the beers and set them on the table before running off to go help other people. Ayame and Sango didn't waste any time drinking their beers. After a few more beers Ayame said she saw a couple of her friends here and she was going to go dance with them. Sango nodded and watched her get lost in the crowd.

Sango noticed the band had stopped playing. She guessed they were taking a break in the back room or something. Then a DJ started playing different songs that everyone in the club seemed to know. Sango was lost in the music that she didn't see Ayame come running up to her. "Oh my gosh Sango! All the boys here are talking about you. I really think you should go talk to some of them. I was looking around and there are some really cute boys." Sango sighed, so that's what Ayame was doing. She was playing matchmaker.

"Ayame I really don't need a boyfriend right now." Sango started, but Ayame continued talking about how great the guys were. "Ayame," Sango said and Ayame stopped talking and looked at her. "I understand you care about me and I'm grateful for that, but please don't butt into my love life."

Ayame pouted. Then an idea came into her head. "Fine Sango, but if you won't check out some of the guys you have to sing then!" Ayame knew Sango hated singing when she was upset. Sango blinked at her for a minute and laughed a bit.

"Ayame I doubt they'd let me sing here. So, sorry for ruining your little 'plan'" Sango smiled a bit, but then she saw Ayame smirk and run off towards the DJ. "Ayame!" Sango yelled after her friend as she got up and tried to stop her friend, but it was too late. Ayame said something to the DJ and he smiled and said something back. Soon Ayame came walking towards Sango.

"What did you-" Sango was cut off when she heard the DJ say that Sango was going to be singing a song live here. Sango glared at Ayame, who gave her an innocent smile, before she walked up on the stage and grabbed the microphone. She whispered something to the backup band and they nodded their heads. Sango smirked a bit, and then she started singing.

_Ah yeah, that's right_

_All you single people out there_

_This is for you_

Sango noticed some of the guys staring at her and knew those were the guys Ayame was talking about. She started to sway her hips to the music.

_I'm not waitin' around for a man to save me_

_(Cause I'm happy where I am)_

Sango walked off the stage, with her microphone in hand, and walked up to one of the guys who seemed to like her. He had brown hair that went to his shoulders and dark brown eyes. She continued singing as she got close to him.

_Don't depend on a guy to validate me_

_(No no)_

Sango pushed the guy away from her, when he tried to check her out and started to walk over to another guy. He had green eyes and short black hair. He gave her a cocky smirk and put his arm around her and said he would soon make her his baby. She rolled her eyes and continued singing.

_I don't need to be anyone's baby_

_(Is that so hard to understand?)_

She grabbed the guy's arm and took it off her and started to walk up to another guy who claimed he was the other half she needed to make her whole. Sango almost rolled her eyes again. Why were all these guys' pick up lines so lame?

_No I don't need another half to make me whole_

She started to walk towards the dance floor and she saw some guy who had blonde hair and blue eyes start to approach her. Sango had to admit he was a little cute, but she didn't date someone just because they were cute. The two of them stood there, eyes locked ready for the other one to make a move. Sango walked over to him, her hips swaying and then continued singing.

_Make your move if you want, doesn't mean I will or won't_

_I'm free to make my mind up, you either got it or you don't_

The guy tried to dance, but he wasn't very good. So Sango walked away and went to the middle of dance floor. She started to dance and sing.

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm tradin' places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

A few of the girls started to cheer Sango on and the guys she decided weren't good enough for her, started to walk out of the club with an angry expression on their faces. Sango smirked. 'Sore losers.' She thought as she continued singing.

_I'm single_

_(Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single_

_(Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_Ah yeah, uh huh, that's right_

Sango walked over to a guy who thought he had a chance with her and wrapped herself around his arm.

_Don't need to be on somebody's arm to look good_

_(I like who I am)_

She quickly let go and started to walk away, but the guy claimed she didn't want to fall in love. Sango stopped walking and turned around and looked at the guy. She walked up to him sedately and leaned in close to his face.

_I'm not saying I don't wanna fall in love cause I would_

_I'm not gonna get hooked up just cause you say I should_

_(Can't romance on demand)_

_I'm gonna wait so sorry if you misunderstood_

Just as the guy was about to kiss Sango, she pulled away. She then slowly made her way back to the stage and sang.

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm tradin' places _

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_I'm single_

_(Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_I'm single_

_(Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

Sango noticed a guy with long black hair tied in a braid and pretty blue eyes. He was leaning against a wall, checking her out. She smiled a bit, and had to admit he was a bit cute. She quickly shook the thought off and started to dance to the music and sing.

_Everything in its right time, everything in its right place_

_I know I'll settle down one day_

_But 'til then I like it this way, it's my way_

_Eh I like it this way_

Sango saw the guy get off the wall and start making his way through the crowd towards her. She continued singing.

_Make your move if you want, doesn't mean I will or won't_

_I'm free to make my mind up, you either got it or you don't_

'_Till then I'm single_

When Bankotsu had first seen the girl on the stage, he was very attracted to her. Bankotsu didn't believe in true love or any crap like that. But he knew that he had to make her his. He loved how she acted so independent. He smirked as he made his way towards her.

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm tradin' places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_This is my current single status_

_My declaration of independence_

_There's no way I'm tradin' places_

_Right now a star's in the ascendant_

_(Right now)_

_I'm single_

_(Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

_(Right now)_

_I'm single_

_(Right now)_

_That's how I wanna be_

Sango walked off the stage after she finished singing and was immediately greeted by Ayame.

"Sango! Do you know how many guys you pissed off? They all really liked you too!" Ayame said as they started walking back to their booth.

"Ayame, they probably only liked me because they thought I was hot or something." Sango said calmly as they sat down. Just then three other girls came up to their table.

Before Sango could speak, Ayame spoke. "Oh Sango these are my friends, Kagura, Kanna, and Yuri." Ayame pointed to each person as she said their names. Kagura had black hair that was tied up and dark red eyes. Kanna had white hair and dark eyes and Yuri had short black hair and brown eyes. They all said hi to Sango and she said hi back. Ayame said she had to go do something and ran off somewhere.

Sango looked and noticed the guy that was checking her out earlier had moved back to the wall and smirked. "Hey do you know who that is?" Sango asked pointing to the boy.

"Yeah that's Bankotsu. He's a real bad boy and player around here." Kagura spoke as she looked at him. When Sango looked over at him again she noticed he was moving her way. Yuri saw this too and smirked.

Ayame smiled as she saw Bankotsu start heading towards Sango. She told the band to start playing as she started singing.

_Boy walk in the spot, he's so fresh and_

_He got what he needs to impressin'_

_Just look at the way he dressin' _

_Ain't no question chicks like oh_

Yuri noticed what Ayame was trying to do and smirked.

"Go on Sango. You probably won't find a hot guy like him in awhile." Yuri said as she pushed Sango out of the booth and towards Bankotsu. Sango started to walk towards Bankotsu. She had to admit he was kind of cute. Ayame saw what Yuri did and smirked as she continued singing.

_Girl walkin' the spot, she stop traffic_

_She's blowing your mind with her asset_

_So Jessica Alba fantastic,_

_Instant classic boys like oh_

When Sango was close to Bankotsu he started talking about how he would love for them to get together. Sango blushed a little, but tried to act cool about it and sang.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

Ayame was happy that Bankotsu and Sango were really into each other and she had a big smile on her face as she continued singing.

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

Ayame saw the two started dancing and talking. She noticed how Bankotsu was trying to act like this was normal and how Sango was trying to act cool. She smirked and continued singing.

_Boy actin' as if there's no pressure_

_He do everything to get with her_

_He say anything to convince her_

_Money spent to diamonds send her_

_Girl playin' it cool but she's with it_

_She lovin' the fact that she's gifted_

_Everything he do she gets lifted_

_Feels so wicked lovin' like oh_

Sango sang as she kept dancing to the beat.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

Ayame saw how close Sango and Bankotsu were getting to each other while they were dancing. Their bodies were almost touching! Ayame had a cocky smirk on her face as she sang.

_He said girl you winnin'_

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

_He said you're amazing_

_She said why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

Sango couldn't stop looking at Bankotsu. He was so handsome. She really liked his blue eyes. They held mystery, trouble, and bad boyness to them. She leaned in close to his ear and sang softly to him.

_One night with you, for just one day with you,_

_All the things we could do_

_Every day I think of_

_One night with you_

_No one else but us two_

_All our dreams would come true_

_If we'd just get together_

Bankotsu was a bit disappointed when Sango moved away from him and continued dancing. He really liked her brown eyes. They held fierceness, gentleness, and a bit of mystery to them. She continued singing.

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Maybe I can see us moving like that_

_Maybe I can see us touching like that_

_Baby I can see us kissing like that_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_Uh, what you waitin' for?_

Bankotsu leaned in close to Sango's ear and sang softly.

_He said girl you winnin'_

Sango sang softly in Bankotsu's ear.

_She said boy where you've been at_

_Stop talking let's get with it_

_Just like that they_

Bankotsu cut her off and sang.

_He said you're amazing_

Sango cut him off with a smirk and continued singing.

_She said then why you waiting_

_No more deliberating_

_What you doin' let's get to it_

_Just like that they_

Ayame smiled as she saw Bankotsu lean down and kiss Sango on the lips passionately. 'Mission accomplished.' She thought to herself as she finished singing.

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

_You're gonna like it_

_You're gonna want it_

_You're gonna like it_

_We don't need no more that he said she said_

**Songs used: **

**Single by Natasha Bedingfield**

**He said she said by Ashley Tisdale**


	7. Chapter 6

**I was wondering… would you guys rather have me update more often with shorter chapters or me writing longer chapters but update not as often? Answer it or don't I really don't care. I just wanted to know what you guys thought. Anyways this chapter is kind of sadish and is supposed to be mostly focused on InuYasha and how he's dealing with the breakup. Also many surprises in this chapter! I hope you enjoy! ^-^ or not… well I never promised it would be a happy chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the songs.**

InuYasha clicked off the TV, he didn't understand why he watched it anymore. InuYasha hadn't left the house since the day Sango left and that was over a couple weeks ago. He missed Sango a lot, and he had cried the first week after she left. He had found out recently Sango started dating some guy named Bankotsu. He was jealous as hell and wanted to beat the living daylights out of Bankotsu, but he knew he couldn't since Sango wasn't his anymore.

InuYasha shook the thoughts out of his head and went upstairs to take a shower. He decided today he would get out of his house and prove to Sango that he was strong too. After he finished taking a shower he put on black jeans and a red shirt.

He left his house and decided to go for a walk. 'Heh, at least old man Myoga will leave me alone now.' InuYasha thought to himself. As InuYasha was walking around the city he saw none other than Sango a few yards ahead of him, trying to lose him it seemed like. InuYasha caught up to her easily. She looked shocked to see him at first, but then quickly glared at him. InuYasha glared back at her and sang.

_I don't fall behide no matter where I go_

_Don't you dare test people's hearts_

Sango gave him a look as if to say are you done now. InuYasha continued singing.

_I don't have anything else to say_

_I know you and I are long gone lovers_

_The number of times I got down on my knees and begged_

_In those moments, that's who I hate, you_

_Enough is enough_

_Bye now, bye again_

Sango seemed like she was a bit hurt by his words, but InuYasha knew she probably wasn't. Then she started to walk away, but InuYasha grabbed her arm and stopped her. She turned around and looked at him. He started to sing again.

_No matter how desperately I hold you back, no matter how hard I cry_

_Hold back the lie that you love me_

Sango was about to say something, but InuYasha cut her off. He didn't want to hear anything from her. Just then a cold breeze came by.

_The guy who turned his back, his heart is cold_

_The girl who was left behind, her mind is numb_

_The cold morning breeze rushes by_

_It's over, you know what I mean_

Sango's face was a bit red, from the cold or anger, InuYasha didn't know. InuYasha didn't want to listen to what she was going to say so he continued singing.

_You're my heart heart heart heart heartbreaker_

_What was it that I did wrong?_

_You're my heart heart heart heart heartbreaker_

_No way, no way_

_Even if you leave me, I won't accept it_

_Let's see how well you live on your own (lovers and haters)_

"Shut up InuYasha! Your 'love' is pathetic! The only reason you're talking to me now is because you can't stand the fact I'm dating someone else!" Sango yelled, because she was angry and she didn't want to be cut off by InuYasha again. Because of Sango's yelling a few people stopped walking and started to look at them. Sango calmed down a little and spoke again quieter this time. "Sorry InuYasha, I didn't mean it like that, it's just–" InuYasha cut her off.

_I'm sick, sick, sick of it, it's broken, broken, broken_

_You say my love is pathetic?_

_No way_

Sango started to walk away. She had had enough of this. She was shocked when she noticed InuYasha walking with her and he continued singing.

_Hey I know everybody ain't perfect_

_Baby what did I do to deserve this?_

_No way, you're making me nervous_

_Gave you my heart when I should've been certain_

_Knew I was allergic, I need a surgeon_

_Tryin' to be another person_

InuYasha knew Sango was trying to forget about him and become a different person with her new boyfriend. Sango stopped walking and looked at him. "InuYasha let's just be friends okay? I don't want to keep fighting with you, it's not worth it." Sango said softly. InuYasha didn't want to just be friends with Sango. He didn't understand why she wouldn't trust him about him not going out with Kikyo. InuYasha continued singing.

_This wasn't part of the plan_

_Leaving each other I don't understand_

_More than your lover, your permanent man_

_Won't be another who can do what I can_

_Right on the double I gave you my hand_

_But for the trouble why do it again_

_I cannot juggle just being your friend_

_After this trouble my heart needs a mend (a mend, a mend, a mend)_

A car honked at them and they both turned around when a familiar voice to Sango yelled, "Hey Sango!" Sango smiled when she saw him jester for her to come into his car. She walked over to the car and right before she got in she gave InuYasha a small wave goodbye. When the car left, InuYasha just stood there and watched them leave.

'Damn Koga,' InuYasha thought as he started to walk to a place he thought he'd never go to. When he walked in, he noticed no one was there, except for some of the workers. He started to walk over to sit in a booth in the corner, when he heard an old man yell at him, "We're not open, come back later!"

InuYasha sighed and looked at the short old man, who yelled at him. "Old man it's me InuYasha." The old man's face immediately had a look of recognition.

"What brings you here? You only come if you want something." He said.

"Heh," was the only thing InuYasha said as he took a seat on the stool. Myoga had a small smirk on his face when he realized what was wrong with him.

"Lady troubles?" Myoga asked, making sure InuYasha didn't see his smirk. He knew of his friend's son's short temper.

InuYasha knew Myoga barely watched TV unless it was sports, so of course he wouldn't know what was going on with him and Sango. So he explained what happened. After he finished telling the story Myoga took a minute to think about what he said and asked, "So are you actually seeing this Kikyo woman?"

InuYasha sighed. How come no one believed he was innocent? Just as he was about to talk a woman he knew all too well appeared next to him.

"InuYasha we need to talk." She said calmly.

"Heh, why? So you can ruin my life more?" InuYasha spat back.

"You thought it was me who gave those pictures to the Shikon paparazzi? How dare you think so lowly of me!" Kikyo yelled, extremely pissed off.

"Well, who else would it be? You're obviously jealous of me and Sango, and wanted to split us up!" InuYasha yelled back. Kikyo sighed and took a moment to get calm. Now was not the time to get into an argument with InuYasha.

"InuYasha it was not me. I have a boyfriend now, and I'm _not_ jealous over you and Sango." Kikyo said calmly, with only a tiny bit of anger.

"Well who else would do it then? Only you have those pictures! Kikyo just leave I don't want to talk to you or see your face." InuYasha said coldly.

Kikyo sighed, and started to leave the bar. She knew InuYasha wouldn't listen to her now. Hell, she knew from the beginning he wouldn't listen to her, she didn't know why she even tried. Kikyo walked to her car and got in and started to drive somewhere. 'Time for plan B,' She thought.

:: At Ayame's and Koga's apartment::

Ayame heard the door bell ring and shouted, "I'm coming!" Then she ran to the door and was surprised to see who was there. "Wh-what are you doing here?" Ayame asked confused.

"I just need to have a word with you and Koga." The person replied in a calm voice. Ayame looked at the person suspiciously.

"Why? You don't need to say anything to me or Koga." Ayame said hotly as she started to close the door, the person stopped it from closing.

"Please I just need to explain myself." The person said with a little panic in her voice. Ayame thought for a minute, before she called Koga and told Sango they would be out running errands.

~~ 30 minutes later at Ayame Café ~~

"Okay talk missy!" Ayame said as her and Koga sat across from the young woman.

"My name is not 'missy' it's Kikyo." Kikyo said calmly. Kikyo was wearing a red skirt and a white low cut shirt. She had her hair pulled up into her white hat and huge black sunglasses on to help disguise herself.

"So, why did you want to talk to us?" Koga said cutting off Ayame, who was about to say some very impolite things to Kikyo.

"I wanted to tell you that yes me and InuYasha did go out and meet each other, but it was only as friends nothing more." Kikyo explained.

"Why would he go out and meet you?" Ayame spat.

"He was getting nervous about the wedding and screwing up with Sango and having her dump him. He started talking to me about his problems and I've been helping him out."

"Explain those pictures then!"

"My little sister probably took them and spread them around. She has the power to do that since she's in charge of the Shikon gossip area." Kikyo sighed.

"Why would your sister do that?" Ayame asked half believing the story.

"Because my sister is a crazy, evil, psycho bitch….and she's extremely jealous of Sango."

"Who is your sister?" Koga asked.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kikyo said annoyed.

"No way! You guys have different last names, there's no way she's your sister!" Ayame yelled, causing a few people to stare.

"We have different last names, because I changed mine when I started modeling, so my family wouldn't be bothered by paparazzi and stuff."

"That makes sense," Koga said and Ayame nodded to agree.

"Now that you believe me, I need your help with something." Kikyo said quietly.

"What is it?" Ayame asked curiously.

"Help me complete my plan of getting InuYasha and Sango back together." Kikyo said, a small smile on her lips.

**Song used: Heartbreaker By G Dragon ft. Flo Rida**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yes! I finally finished this chapter! Took me forever, anyways I already have ideas for the next couple chapters so they should be out soon. I just have to type them up so much fun. ANYWAYS, enjoy~! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or any of the songs**

"What the hell is this?" A voice yelled throwing a magazine down on the table across from a woman.

"It's the Shikon Magazine, can't you read?" The woman asked rudely, pointing to the title on the magazine that said Shikon Magazine.

"You know that's not what I meant! What the hell is this?" The man said pointing to a picture of Sango and Bankotsu on a date, flirting with each other. A subtitle underneath it said 'Sango's new boyfriend?' The woman looked at the man with an annoyed look on her face.

"What about it?" She asked with boredom in her voice as she looked at her nails, acting as if she had more important things to do.

"I thought you said if I helped you, you would get me and Sango together!" The man yelled angrily, which caused a few people to stare at them. The woman gave them all a glare and they went back to their meals. She then sighed and looked at the man.

"Miroku, I never promised you anything and I don't need you anymore. This Bankotsu guy is doing your job for you." The woman said a small smile on her face.

"But Kagome you did promise that you would get me and Sango back together if I helped you put the pictures in the paper and help break up InuYasha and Sango." Miroku whined.

"Like I said before I didn't promise you anything and the only way Sango would ever go out with you is if she was extremely desperate or sad, which she isn't now, because of her stupid friend. I don't have anything else to talk to you about." Kagome said rudely as she got up and left the sad and pissed off Miroku.

'She's going to pay.' Miroku thought angrily.

:: With Sango::

Sango sighed and sat down on her bed, a frown on her face. The past week had been very confusing to her and she was trying to figure out what was going on. She laid down on her back and went through the memories of the past couple weeks. She closed her eyes going through each one again.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

:: Flashback::

Bankotsu and Sango were walking towards Bankotsu's house. He had told her that he wanted to introduce her to his 'brothers'. On the way into the house Sango had tripped and caused some paintings on the wall to fall. Bankotsu had caught Sango from falling, but the paintings fell to the floor. Nothing was broken or anything and after Sango helped Bankotsu put them back she expected him to tease and joke around about her being a klutz like he normally did. When Sango saw his face he had an annoyed and angry look on it.

"Bankotsu?" Sango called softly.

"Why are you so stupid and useless? Can't you do anything right?" Bankotsu yelled at her. Sango stood there shocked. A couple of Bankotsu's brothers had came to see what was going on, but Bankotsu told them it was nothing and walked off into the house with them, leaving a very confused and shocked Sango.

:: End of Flashback::

Sango opened her eyes and stared at the ceiling. Sango sighed again as another memory came into her head.

_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_

_Forever changing my mind_

:: Flashback::

"Gosh Sango why do you have to be so difficult all the time?" Bankotsu said annoyed.

"Sorry! I just want Japanese food now…" Sango started.

"You know you're so hard to please and always change your mind! It's really annoying!" Bankotsu yelled at her.

:: End of flashback::

Sango sat up and shook her head like it would make the memories go away. She sighed. All of the moments that were supposed to be happy were ruined by her. Her eyes got a little watery, but she refused to cry.

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_

_Even if it would save my life_

:: Flashback::

Sango was rushing over to meet Bankotsu for lunch. She was running late, because she had to stay at work a little late to finish recording a song. After she parked her car and ran into the restaurant she was supposed to meet Bankotsu half an hour ago. She saw Bankotsu sitting at a table for two, and he was already eating. Sango ran over to him.

"Sorry I'm late. They needed me to stay a little bit after." Sango explained as she sat across from Bankotsu, who hadn't looked at her since she got there. A waiter came and took Sango's order and then left.

After a few minutes of silence Bankotsu looked up at Sango then looked back down at his food muttering something that sounded like, "You couldn't show up on time if it would save your life." Sango frowned, but tried to not start a fight.

:: End of flashback::

Sango got up off the bed and walked over to her window. She looked at the stores and at the people going on with their normal lives. She saw a few happy couples and a few people rushing by. She then saw some magazines in a window that showed her and Bankotsu, probably talking about how happy a couple they were. There was much anger in her voice when she sang.

_According to you, according to you_

A small smile came on Sango's face as she saw another magazine. It had a picture of her and InuYasha when they were together, before this whole cheating mess.

Sango's smile got bigger as memories filled her head.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

:: Flashback::

Sango and InuYasha were sitting on a beach watching the sunset. Well, Sango was watching it. InuYasha was too distracted by Sango. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked. Her honey brown eyes seemed to glow like the sun, and her long, brown hair looked incredible when the wind would blow on it.

Sango seemed to notice InuYasha staring at her and turned to look at him. InuYasha lost his breath when Sango's gorgeous eyes were looking at him. "What's wrong InuYasha?" She asked worry was in her voice.

"N-nothing's wrong," InuYasha stuttered. "It's just, you are the most beautiful and incredible woman I have ever seen." InuYasha then blushed and turned away. Sango didn't notice; because she was too busy blushing like crazy.

When Sango stopped blushing, she looked at InuYasha. She noticed how beautiful his golden eyes and silver hair were. She had a small blush come onto her cheeks. "InuYasha," She said as he turned to look at her, she blushed some more. "Thank you."

:: End of flashback::

Sango sighed for what seemed like the billionth time and moved away from the window. She walked out of her room and left the apartment. Ayame and Koga said they had some errands or something to take care of. Is it just her, or did it seem like they had some kind of excuse to leave the house almost every day over the past few weeks. She shrugged it off and started to walk around the town. She was so confused.

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

Sango smiled at some memories and continued singing.

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Sango wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she just let her feet take her to wherever. A frown quickly replaced her small smile she had on, as memories of her and Bankotsu came into her mind.

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_

_And you can't take me any place_

:: Flashback::

Bankotsu was getting ready to go out with some of his friends when his doorbell rang. He answered the door and Sango was standing there. She gave him a small wave hello and he asked, "Sango what are you doing here?"

She gave him a confused look and replied. "What do you mean what am I doing here? We were supposed to go out and you told me to meet you at your house."

'Shit,' Bankotsu thought. He forgot all about that. "Sorry babe I have plans with the guys."

"Well, why don't I go with you?" Sango asked.

"Babe you'd be too boring to the guys. Why don't we just make-" Bankotsu was cut off by Sango.

"What do you mean I'd be 'too boring'!" Sango yelled angrily. "I'm not boring Bankotsu! And I really don't see why I can't go with you!" Some of Bankotsu's neighbors that were out started to look their way and Bankotsu sighed.

"Well because you're moody and I can't take you anywhere!" Bankotsu yelled back and closed the door on Sango so he could finish getting ready.

:: End of flashback::

Sango's frown got bigger as she remembered more things Bankotsu said about her.

_According to you I suck at telling jokes_

'_Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_

_You're the boy who puts up with that_

:: Flashback::

Bankotsu was taking Sango out again and they ran into some of his friends, who joined them. As they were talking, Sango was going to tell them about some joke her and Bankotsu made up, but Bankotsu stopped her. "Sango I think I should tell the joke."

"Why?" Sango asked confused.

"Because you suck at telling jokes," Bankotsu said calmly.

"I don't! How do I suck at telling jokes?" Sango yelled angrily. Bankotsu's friends just stared at both of them, watching the fight happening.

"How? You always give it away!" Bankotsu yelled back. Sango noticed how people were starting to and calmed herself down.

"Bankotsu, do you remember that time when you took me fishing with you?" Sango asked trying to change the subject and to calm Bankotsu down. Bankotsu looked at Sango liked she was crazy, for randomly bringing that up and replied with a sigh.

"Gosh Sango, you're like the girl with the worst attention span. And I'm the poor boy who has to put up with it."

:: End of flashback::

Sango's hands balled up into fists as she remembered that moment. She was so angry at Bankotsu.

_According to you, according to you_

Sango's hands slowly went back to normal as she saw some sign with an old picture of their band together. She almost forgot about the concert that was less than a month away. She smiled a bit when she saw her and InuYasha in the middle of the sign back to back.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

Sango then finally realized where she was. She was at the park where her and InuYasha used to go all the time on dates.

:: Flashback::

Sango and InuYasha were holding hands walking slowly through the park. They stopped walking when they were next to the lake. InuYasha looked over at Sango with an evil smirk on his face. Sango looked at him weird and said, "What?"

InuYasha then picked up Sango and said, "You know how to swim right."

"Yeah, but-" Sango cut herself off as she realized what InuYasha was about to do. "InuYasha I swear if you throw me into that water I'll-" She was cut off as InuYasha threw her into the water. He started laughing as she came up and glared at him.

"InuYasha! That wasn't funny!" She yelled at him as she got out of the water and started to walk away.

"Sango wait!" InuYasha got out as soon as he stopped laughing. As soon as InuYasha turned to follow Sango she pushed him into the water. When he came up she stuck her tongue out playfully at him. InuYasha laughed a bit.

"Sango you're lucky you're funny and irresistible or else you'd be back in the water." InuYasha said as he got out.

:: End of flashback::

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_

_So baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you_

Sango was so confused. She was dating Bankotsu, but she still loved InuYasha. And for some reason she didn't seem to care about it.

_I need to feel appreciated_

_Like I'm not hated, oh no_

Sango decided that if Bankotsu didn't start to make her feel appreciated and not hated she would dump him. Sango sighed. She didn't understand why everything had to be so confusing in her life.

_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_

_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

Sango really wished that Bankotsu would see her like InuYasha did. She stood there shocked for a minute. Why was she even thinking about InuYasha? He was the jerk that cheated on her.

But… he also treated her like she was the only thing in the world that mattered to him, while Bankotsu had been acting like she was the worst thing in the whole universe.

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_

_You can't do anything right_

Sango remembered when Bankotsu had tried to make dinner and had almost burned down the house. And when he had tried to text her and tell her he couldn't make it. The boy couldn't spell to save his life! She once asked Bankotsu if he just used slang when he texted, but he said that he didn't like to. She sighed.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_

_He can't get me out of his head_

_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_

_Everything he ever wanted_

A smile came on Sango's face as she remembered a time she was with InuYasha.

:: Flashback::

After InuYasha had proposed to Sango and they were backstage Sango went up to him.

"Are you sure you want me to be your wife?" Sango asked nervously.

InuYasha looked at her for a minute with a confused look on his face. "Of course Sango, why wouldn't I? You're always in my head and you're everything I've ever wanted. I love you."

Sango blushed before saying, "I love you too."

:: End of flashback::

_Everything is opposite; I don't feel like stopping it_

_Baby tell me what I got to lose_

_He's into me for everything I'm not_

_According to you, you_

_According to you, you_

Sango started to walk back to Ayame's apartment. She heard her cell phone ring and answered it. Bankotsu was on the phone and was complaining about her not meeting him at their date. Sango and him got into an argument about it.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_

_I can't do anything right_

Sango sighed as she hung up the phone and indeed there were a few messages from Bankotsu. One of them said that he had made last minute diner reservations and that she had to meet him there in 30 minutes. Of course it was a few hours past the time he sent that and there were other text messages calling her an idiot and such. Sango sighed and sent him a text back. It had said 'Bankotsu we're over. Don't even bother texting back.'

**Song used:**

**According to you By Orianthi**


	9. Chapter 8

**Review pretty, pretty, pretty please with sugar on top?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha or the song.**

Sango sighed as she let her best friend drag her off to who knows where. After she had told Ayame about her break up, Ayame seemed a bit happy? Sango couldn't figure out why and knew that her friend must be up to something.

Sango got rid of her thoughts as her friend had stopped dragging Sango and turned around to look at her. Sango blinked as her redheaded friend spoke so fast she could only understand, "Don't complain and just sing what it says for you to sing, understand?" Sango nodded as she was pulled into an unfamiliar building.

Sango sighed. Why did she agree to do this again? She stood there and let Ayame tell her what to do for like the billionth time. Ayame smiled when she was finished talking and looked at Sango. Ayame made Sango curl her hair and made her wear a pink strapless dress that went to her mid-thigh. Sango's honey brown eyes stood out more with her pink eyeliner.

Ayame handed Sango the microphone and walked off. Sango stood there for a few minutes until someone gave her the okay to get on the stage. She slowly climbed up the stairs that lead to the stage with her microphone held tight in her hand. When she got on the stage she heard the audience clap and cheer for her. She smiled and walked to the part of the stage, where she was told to stand. It was near the middle, but not completely in the middle. She was on the right side of the stage. She heard the music start playing and she closed her eyes for a second. When she opened them she started singing.

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand you_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like you for awhile? (No)_

Sango heard the crowd start applauding again when they heard a male voice say no. She turned to her left to see InuYasha walk up on the stage.

:: Earlier with InuYasha::

InuYasha sighed. Koga had started speaking with him again and now he was being forced to do some private concert. He had to deal with Koga telling him what to do for the billionth time as they walked to the building.

"I got it you mangy wolf!" InuYasha yelled angrily at his friend as they reached the place they were going to. Koga just gave him a lazy smirk.

"Whatever you say mutt face," Koga shot back as they made their way to one of the stairs that lead up to the stage. Koga started to tell InuYasha t he directions again. InuYasha half listened to him. All he could think about was Sango. 'I wonder what she's doing now…' He thought to himself.

Koga left shortly after he finished talking, one of the men said he would be up on stage soon. He was told to enter from the left side. He then heard someone familiar singing on stage. When one of the guys told him it was his turn to go on stage he quickly made it up there and saw Sango staring at him. Her face was emotionless as he made his way towards her. She then looked away as he started to sing.

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget, that I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

InuYasha never took his eyes off of Sango as he sang. Sango turned to look at him, he noticed some sadness and regret in her eyes but she would only get mad at him if he said anything about it so he touched her hand softly as he began to hold it within his own two bigger hands. Sango didn't do anything to stop him as she sang.

_But I hate it…_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

Sango slowly slid her hand out of InuYasha's two bigger ones, without letting her eyes leave his. She was in a trance; she couldn't see anyone else but her and InuYasha. She touched his arm lightly, before she realized where she was. Then she walked past him and stopped a few feet away from him. InuYasha turned around and began singing.

_But I hate it…_

_You know exactly how to touch_

_So that I don't want to fuss… and fight no more_

_Said I despise that I adore you_

Sango turned around and looked at the man and continued singing.

_And I hate how much I love you boy (yeah…)_

_I can't stand how much I need you (I need you…)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy (oh whoa…)_

_But I just can't let you go_

_And I hate that I love you so (oh…)_

Sango hadn't noticed that she had walked towards InuYasha when she was singing. She quickly turned around and started to walk away again until she was a few yards away. She almost jumped when she felt InuYasha right behide her. He leaned down near her ear and continued singing.

_You completely know the power that you have_

_The only one makes me laugh_

Sango turned around, a blush on her face. Her face quickly changed into an angry one as she continued singing.

_Said it's not fair_

_How you take advantage of the fact_

_That I… love you beyond the reason why_

_And it just ain't right_

Sango's eyes held a bit of sadness in them as she looked away. InuYasha started to sing.

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_I can't stand how much I need you (yeah…)_

_And I hate how much I love you girl_

_But I just can't let you go_

_But I hate that I love you so_

Sango looked at InuYasha. 'Could we really get back together so easily?' She thought to herself as she looked into InuYasha's pretty golden eyes. InuYasha looked into Sango's gorgeous honey brown eyes. They both felt like some spell was put on them. They both moved their faces closer to each other's and sang at the same time.

_One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me_

_And your kiss won't make me weak_

_But no one in this world knows me the way you know me_

_So you'll probably always have a spell on me…_

Their lips came closer together as Sango got lost in InuYasha's amazing voice as he sang.

_Yeah…Oohh…_

Their lips were only an inch apart as InuYasha started to become lost in Sango's incredible voice as she sang.

_As much I love you (As much as I need you oh…)_

_As much as I need you (oh…as much I love you)_

_As much I love you (oh…)_

_As much as I need you_

They both then noticed how close they were to each other as they slowly moved away from each other, without looking away from each other's eyes. They both started to sing together.

_And I hate that I love_

_You soooo!_

Sango started to remember all the times she spent with InuYasha, the good and the bad, and started to sing.

_And I hate that I love you soooo_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_I can't stand how much I need ya (can't stand how much I need you)_

_And I hate how much I love you boy_

_But I just can't let you go (but I just can't let you go no…)_

_And I hate that I love you so_

Neither of them had noticed that they had gotten close together again so their lips were only a centimeter away. They both sang softly.

_And I hate that I love you so…soo…_

Their lips finally met in a sweet kiss that Sango hadn't realized she'd missed. She closed her eyes and let InuYasha's tongue enter her mouth. All worries about him cheating and them never working out were gone as she enjoyed this one kiss with InuYasha.

_Beep…beep…beep…_

Sango was mad that the beeping noise was ruining her moment and when she tried opening her eyes everything got dark. When she finally opened her eyes she realized she was in her bed and that it was just a dream.

Sango sighed as she sat up on her bed. She hadn't really wanted to kiss InuYasha…right?

_Beep…beep…beep_

She was so confused and wished the beeping would stop. 'Wait…beeping?' Sango thought as she realized she hadn't turned off her alarm. She quickly turned it off and sighed again.

Sango decided she wasn't going to think about the dream anymore and got up to go get dressed. Ayame said she wanted to take Sango somewhere today and she had to get ready. She picked out some jeans and a black tank top and started to walk to the bathroom. She took a quick shower and after she blow dried her hair, she got dressed. She quickly ate breakfast as Ayame walked in the room.

Ayame was wearing a white skirt and a red tank top, her hair was in its usual pigtails. "Ready to go?" She asked in a cheerful tone. Sango just nodded as they left.

::30 minutes later::

They arrived at a building that looked similar to the one in Sango's dream. Sango shook her head; this wasn't anything like her dream. She _wouldn't _go back to InuYasha like in her dream.

Ayame gave Sango a confused look and Sango just waved it off. Ayame just shrugged and they walked into the building. There were a lot of people there and Ayame pointed out where the bathrooms were and where you could get food, etc.

"Sango I have to go up and sing soon, so do you need anything?" Ayame asked her best friend.

"No, I'm fine Ayame. Don't worry about me," Sango said as she gave her best friend a small smile. Ayame smiled back and gave Sango a wave goodbye as she started to walk towards the stage. The crowd swallowed Ayame, so Sango couldn't see her anymore. Sango sighed and started to walk towards the bar area of the building. She sat down on one of the stools and ordered a drink. She figured one drink couldn't hurt.

Sango felt someone sit next to her. She didn't look because her drink had come and she really couldn't care who sat next to her. She heard them announce that Ayame was going to sing now and she was about to turn to look at the stage when she heard _his _voice.

She quickly looked at the person next to her and her eyes lit up when she saw the familiar long, silver hair and golden eyes. "I-InuYasha!" Sango said kind of confused.

"Hello Sango." He said calmly as he smirked at her.

…

Ayame seeing the whole thing smirked. 'All according to plan,' She thought as she saw Koga and gave him a small smile. Koga gave her a cocky smirk back and she rolled her eyes. Then she started to sing.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love, but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

Sango wasn't sure what to do. She just sat there staring into InuYasha's beautiful golden eyes. 'No! I did not just think InuYasha's eyes were beautiful!' Sango thought to herself as she mentally shook herself.

InuYasha just sat there staring at Sango's gorgeous honey brown eyes. He missed her so much. He missed her voice, her eyes, her hair, her face, he missed everything about her. "Sango…" He started softly.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

Sango got up and started to walk away. She wasn't going to fall for him again. 'He's a no good cheater that doesn't deserve the time of day from you!' She told herself over and over again.

InuYasha hurried after Sango. He was beginning to lose her in the crowd and he needed to talk to her, needed to hear her voice, needed to see her again. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her wrist, which made her stop walking. She didn't turn around though.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Sango slowly turned around to face InuYasha, who had a tight grip on her wrist. Sango looked at the floor, afraid that if she looked into InuYasha's eyes she'd get lost in them and possibly fall in love with him again. She thought of all the bad times she had with him, so she wouldn't like him again…so she wouldn't fall in love with him again.

"Sango…" InuYasha said softly.

But memories of the good times they had together started to enter her mind. Thoughts of her and InuYasha getting back together and getting married were going through her mind. 'Is it really worth it?' She thought as she slowly looked up to meet InuYasha's eyes.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile_

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Sango's mind was only focused on how amazing InuYasha was as she looked into his eyes. Everyone around them seemed to disappear as their faces slowly got closer.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

Sango suddenly remembered where she was and started to move away from InuYasha. "InuYasha we can't be together. It's over." Sango said softly as she looked away.

"Why is it over Sango? Because some people are trying to break us apart? Sango I know you know I didn't cheat on you. Please Sango let's give this another shot." InuYasha pleaded.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

InuYasha stared at Sango, who refused to look at him. When she didn't say anything for awhile InuYasha spoke. "Sango, please look at me or say something." Sango slowly turned her head to look at InuYasha. When their eyes met it was like some spell was put on them and they couldn't see/hear anyone else but them.

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard_

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

'How come he makes me feel like this?' Sango thought to herself as her face was coming closer to InuYasha's.

'How does she manage to make me feel like this without trying?' InuYasha thought as he moved his face closer to Sango's.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

Sango started to pull away and started to walk away, but InuYasha ran in front of her and stopped her from going any farther.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen to your heart, mmm, mmmmmm_

InuYasha moved his face closer to Sango's until their lips were less than an inch away from each other's. He whispered softly "I love you Sango." Then he kissed her passionately.

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

InuYasha started to pull away, but Sango stopped him and whispered back, "I love you too." Before she kissed him with just as much passion.

…

Ayame smirked as she got off the stage. 'Hopefully this plan should work.' She thought to herself as Koga moved next to her.

"Looks like Kikyo's plan worked, now we don't have to worry about the backup plan." Koga said excitedly. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"I wouldn't celebrate just yet," Kikyo said calmly from behind them, causing both of them to jump. They both turned around and gave her a confusing look and she continued. "Just give it a few minutes and then we'll see if we need the backup plan or not."

**Songs used:**

**Hate that I love you By Rihanna ft. Ne-Yo**

**Listen to your heart By DHT**


End file.
